The New Year
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Rukia has to chose between Renji and Byakuya. A new sexual taboo, and everyone goes back to the academy in a slightly modified past to prove who it is she should really be with. Would Byakuya like her if Hisana never existed or will she marry Renji?
1. Chapter 1

New story and It's finished so I'll let out a chapter every few days. Tell me what you think. The characters are a bit more mature and I think an M raiting may be better then a T but it's not very explicit.

Drama/Romance/Comedy, The story gets lighter later. There is also a time travel part for the second half.

It had been a mistake, what had happened, nearly a year ago right after they returned home from the Aizen war, a mistake they kept making. For it wasn't the first time. It had happened the evening they returned from spending the day together at the beach about a year and a half ago, the night before she left for Hueco Mundo, and before that, the first time, she had found comfort in his bed not long after the death of her mentor Shiba Kaien. Neither spoke about the events or the passions that took place in those evenings, neither dared. Neither had forgotten about them either.

Since the moment Rukia woke up, she was having a bad day. It was New Years Eve, what should have been a day of celebration for a city that was rebuilding after several years of non stop chaos, was looking pretty black for her.

She really didn't know what was wrong with her today. Lot's of her friends had paired off during the last few months and all of the hard work she had been doing to help the reconstruction effort had left her with only one companion, her brother Byakuya.

For some reason it bothered her to be so close to him, to be his closest friend, to know him in ways many girls only dreamed. She knew the things he desired and what pleased him, but she didn't dare touch him since that night a year ago. He seemed content confiding in her and treating her as his closest friend and sister. Still she couldn't tell what it was that she wanted from him and she was restless.

Byakuya, on the other hand, never showed what he was feeling. If anyone dared look at him long enough they might notice that he was in the same mood as Rukia. The girl sitting in front of him was the only one to notice, after years of practice, that he was also out of sorts today.

"Is something bothering you today Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"I am not really sure." she said solemnly.

"At least try to finish your breakfast. Some nutrition may help your mood. I have noticed you not eating well the last few days. I trust it was nothing I have done."

"No it is not you. I will try. Thank you for your concern." she said.

"Yes well I need you healthy for negotiations next month. I can not do without your charm. It was… constructive, last time, and I hope to make use of it again….. I am very pleased with your change of speech, although I do miss the lack of formality we used to share."

"Charm. The same kind as last time." she said moving her food around.

"If it pleases you." Byakuya said.

He knew what they were referring to. The last time there were negotiations was right before the final war. He insisted she go with him and they traveled to neutral territory. She noticed he was tense, and he was never very good with people when he was tense. They were very close when he confided his uneasiness to her as he stood by a garden door waiting impatiently. She had taken the initiative that late afternoon and he responded eagerly as she knelt before him and relieved him of his stress. Negotiations had been favorable that day, staving off a territory war.

"Are you still planning on working tonight?" she asked.

"Yes since most will be at a party somewhere it is my responsibility to take an extra shift."

"You should come with me to Matsumoto' party. You should not be alone in your office on a holiday." she said, not really sure why she just asked him to go to the party, knowing he couldn't.

"To be honest Rukia, I do not find myself in the mood for a party." he said sipping his tea feeling disappointed at her less then eager response to his innuendo.

"I do not really want to go either. I would really like to just go back to bed right now, but I am working on going out more and Rangiku-san would be disappointed if I did not at least show up for a few hours. Although I could always drop by the sixth and keep you company instead. I hope you will not be completely alone." she said picking at her food.

"You should go, it pains me to see you in such a mood. It was just last night I was enjoying your smile. I am sure this is somehow my fault. You have kept me good company every evening for the past year. I am not much company for you and it would be beneficial if you were to spend time with friends you have not seen in a long while. An evening of dancing will be refreshing for you." he said.

"I guess. I would not want to upset my new maid who went through the trouble of picking out such a lovely kimono for me."

"I thought you hated wearing them. You have fought me for years."

"I have become accustomed to them since you have provided me with so many and I spend so much time in them since you take me out to dinner so much. I was hoping to see Renji tonight. It has been quite some time." she said.

"Yes my lieutenant has been pestering me for a while, about your availability and it is affecting his progress." he said.

"There were some things I have been wanting to talk to him about for a while." she said her expression changing but unreadable.

"I am sure you both have much to speak about. You should feel more free to invite your friends over when your schedule permits. My shift ends at midnight perhaps we can toast the new year when you return." he said.

"That sounds good. I did not plan on staying long after, so I will be home right after you. I would not want to go to bed without wishing you a happy new year." she said giving him a small smile.

"I will try to meet you and walk you home on my way. Otherwise do not go home with out and escort. Many will be intoxicated and it will not be safe."

"But…" she protested.

"Do not argue with me for once."

Rukia didn't feel her mood improving the rest of the day. She did find herself looking forward to the end of the long day when she would greet her brother and wish him a happy new year. It was in fact her only thing she was looking forward to, in reality.

Confused would be the best word to describe her feelings for Byakuya. She had become used to spending all of her time with him, learning from him, and telling him intimate secrets she did not share with others. But what her feelings were exactly, were just as much an enigma to her as that of the passions they occasionally shared.

It wasn't Byakuya she was hoping to see at the party that night, she told herself. There was another she was more determined to see as the day rode on. For years she had harbored feelings for this man, for her childhood best friend. Her once lover, the man she once expected to marry. He had made the mistake of letting her go to the Kuchiki house because of his own feelings of inadequacy. If he had more confidence at the time, he would have made her stay with him, and Ichigo would never have been changed to stop Aizen.

But even that part of her life, going to live with Byakuya was Aizen' plan. All part of the will of the Hogyoku. Everything had lined up, and she wondered if her sisters illness was his doing as well, as the two were scandalously close when she served under the traitorous captain, her short time there.

Rukia did not judge her sisters actions. She understood her abandonment so her sister could go to the academy, so one of them could survive. She understood her sisters need to look elsewhere for the affection she could not get from a husband with new heavy responsibilities and an inability to open himself the way a sensitive, week girl needed and she understood why Byakuya never held it against her.

The Hogyoku had granted everyone their inner desires. Rukia knew her desire was to be free of her guilt from Kaien' death. Reunite with her childhood friend and to make peace with her brother. But there was no peace to be found with him. They had become friends, they had known each other carnally before and after, she denied that had been her deepest and darkest desire. Byakuya had wished to free himself from his promises and self torturing. Especially the promise to his dying wife to take Rukia as his sister. He had wished that he had never had to take Rukia as his sister, it was not the relationship he wanted from her and it only made things more difficult.

Rukia was the stubborn sort and had her mind set on Renji for a long time. He would somehow fix everything and life would go back to the way it was before all of this mess had started so long ago. She assumed that this was the reason her mood was off. It was just nerves or fear or uncertainty.

She would have normally been so determined to go, just to be with him, but somehow she felt like her going was betraying someone or something she couldn't quite put a finger on. But that was impossible because she used to belong to him, she had liaisons with others over their years of separation, to fill one need or another, but he was the only one she had ever agreed to belonged to, the only time it ever felt innocent, there was no reason it couldn't be that way again.

When work finished she went home to change her clothing. The kimono was a lovely deep red and well fitted to her body. Wrapping around the shoulders, it seemed more of a gown then a kimono. It was just as extravagant as she had become accustomed to, and she knew looking as she did, dressed in the kimono, she would be able to achieve her goal. Tonight she was going to make a last effort of securing the widely known feelings of a too tall red haired lieutenant.

After smoothing her kimono and looking at her older and emotionless reflection she had noticed the way she held herself had changed over the course of the last three years and the slight gray at the temples from all of the stress and constant drains of power. She looked the pillar of strength, it was proud and superior and jaded. She barely recognized the person who was looking back at her. It had all been building over the years. But one thing was for certain, she looked the grand lady of the house, like she was a born noble, like a very part of the house itself. By now none of the servants or other nobles remembered that she hadn't always been the face of the lady of the house.

It started the day she believed Renji didn't want her anymore. Then came the influence of the Kuchiki' relentlessly trying to perfect her. And then came Shiba Kaien, a married man and a typical noble who taught her more then swordplay. He taught her the meaning of pleasure for the sake of pleasure and for a while she couldn't get enough. Then the feelings for him settled into complacency and friendship. She loved him but not enough to let him leave his wife. They remained the closest of friends until the day he threw himself upon her sword. It only added to her guilt and melancholy outlook.

Renji approached the door of the Kuchiki mansion. He was dressed in his best uniform and looked very polished and neat. If there was one person who hadn't changed over the years it was Renji. He wondered what he was doing there. All rational thought told him to go on ahead to the party alone, he would see her there. Some part of him worried that if he didn't knock on that huge door, she would not show up. So he found himself taking a big gulp of air and knocked loudly. He was shown into a reception room with the normal formality of the household.

"It is a pleasure to see you in my home but I did not expect your presence here tonight." Rukia said formally after a servant had slid the shoji door to the room open and she bowed as she always did when she received someone in that room. It was all more habit then anything else.

Renji didn't speak for a moment. He took her in. When did she give in and become one of them? Her commanding and darkly beautiful presence struck him and stopped his speech. The gap between them had never been more apparent then it was now. She seemed so off limits. He noticed her brothers influence right away and it nearly killed him.

"Well?" she demanded playfully with a chuckle.

"I um…I wanted to…I wanted to know if you wanted to walk to the party together. I mean If you have a date coming that's cool and all…but some have started celebrating early and the streets are filling with drunk cadets…I mean I'm sure your brother would want me to make sure your safe." Renji said.

"Oh did my brother send you to take me?" she eyed him.

"No…I just thought that since we haven't seen each other in so long, we could go together. Rukia you look so…you're a woman."

"Well the last time I looked I was. Did you think I was a boy?"

"No…that's not what I meant…I mean…I you look nice that's all."

"I am just kidding and stop acting like we just met. You look very handsome as well."

"Yeah well I had this pressed 'specially." he said looking at his uniform proudly.

"Come, let us go." she said taking his arm and pulling him. While he was coming out of a stupor.

They approached the building where Matsumoto was holding her party. It was much larger then either of them had expected. Rukia nodded to several people, she knew not all that well, and walked with Renji over to where the drinks were being served.

"Here's your fifteen year old Cognac. Sorry he didn't have anything older." he said handing her a drink.

"Thanks." she said.

"Yeah you should have seen the look on the bar tenders face when I ordered two of that. He must've thought I was planning to run out without paying. He gave me an even stranger look when I handed him your credit card. Whatever happened to ordering the local sake?" Renji said laughing.

"What are you implying?"

"You've just changed is all. I guess you can't help it being given the best of everything over the years."

"I guess I really do not enjoy the same things I used to, I never even realized. The price of that bottle could have fed the village we came from several times over. That was so long ago and I count my blessings. Do not think I have forgotten. But you…you have not changed one bit." she said becoming more comfortable and relaxing.

"I guess I haven't. Are you happy Rukia?… What I mean, was it the right decision for you to become one of them?"

"I am very happy. Although I often find myself wondering what life would be like if I had made different choices, if I had never said yes. It is funny because I can not picture myself anywhere else." she answered.

"So you've found your place? Where you belong?"

"I believe I have." she said.

"I can still tell when your in a bad mood. I've known you most of your life, you know. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." she said honestly.

"You know, so you better tell me or I'll take you out back and beat it out of ya." Renji said playfully.

"I'd like to see you try." she smiled. It was nice to hear him joke around like they used to.

"What is it?"

"Well see I have this friend and there's these two…um Chappy plushies she really likes. But she can only choose one. She thinks she can have the nostalgic one easily but the other I…she does not think she could ever have no matter how much I…she wanted… the Chappy. They're both great in their own way but she's not sure which one she really wants…well she's pretty sure which one but not which one is the best choice for me…her, even if she could have the one she can't. She does not know which is best to…buy. Do you follow?"

"This is about Chappies?"

"No not Chappies but you get the idea."

"Oh well as I see it she should chose the one she likes the best. I've never seen you back down from a challenge if you want something you think can't get. But I think you wouldn't be disappointed if you chose the one you could have, I'm sure that nostalgic Chappy would try his hardest to make you happy."

"Is it wrong to be with one Chappy if it is to forget the other? If the other Chappy needs to be forgotten because it hurts too much to be separated from? Could happiness be found with the other?" she said and Renji thought she was talking about Shiba Kaien.

"Rukia I…." Renji was cut off.

"Renji, Rukia-chan!" a drunk Matsumoto interrupted hugging Rukia tightly between her breasts and kissing Renji on the cheek.

"Wow Rukia where'd you get that necklace and the earrings? They're so beautiful. It must have cost a fortune." Matsumoto was referring to the diamond and ruby snowflakes that surrounded her neck and hung from her ears.

"Oh thank you. Byakuya-sama surprised me with it last week at dinner. The waiter presented the set during desert." Rukia answered.

"Wow how fancy and on a first name basis? That's the sweetest thing, I can't believe taicho trusted a waiter with something like this." Matsumoto said.

"He didn't steal the sapphire earrings that they slipped in my champagne the week before. But I told them not to do it again, I almost choked to death. We go there a lot. Byakuya-sama likes the private balconies and string quartet to play during dinner." Rukia said to a very attentive Matsumoto who couldn't get enough of hearing about the romantic setting.

"Eh I really haven't seen you in a long time. I barely recognize you, you look so pretty and ladylike. Doesn't she Renji." she winked. " We have to make some time to have lunch and you can tell me all about your dinners with that hunk of a brother of yours. Maybe this week. I should be able to get away from my stick in the mud captain. I've dumped all of my work off on the third seat so I have lots of extra time." Matsumoto said waving her hand.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya said from behind her, startling her. "Tomorrow we are going to have a long talk."

"Oh dear I better get you another drink so you forget what I just said." Matsumoto said making Rukia and Renji laugh.

"I know! Shiro-chan wanted to dance with Rukia tonight. So come on Renji." Matsumoto said pushing the two short people together and dragging the red head away so she wouldn't get yelled at.

Rukia found herself on the opposite end of the room getting stuck dancing with one ranking officer or another she couldn't refuse. She watched as Renji was stuck on the other side of the room with the same fate. She did her best to try to have fun and enjoy the people around her. But found herself spacing out into deep thought.

'If Byakuya were here he would never stand for this and she would be by his side all night. No one would have dared to ask her to dance, and anyone who dared would have been met with a fierce refusal.' she thought to herself with a chuckle.

'It's a nice to be able to dance for once with someone else for a change, I guess. I wish I could shake this feeling of formality. It's just part of me now.' she kept thinking.

'I wonder if I'll always be a Shinigami. My swordplay will never surpass my Kidou. The lady of the house does not serve in the corps. What am I thinking I'm not really the lady of the house and will never truly be unless I marry my brother and that will never happen. I'll always be a Shinigami because I'll marry a normal Shinigami and we will need the money. I knew at the academy that this was only a means to stave off starvation. I don't love it, not like Renji does, it comes so natural to him. I bet I could get into the Kidou corps in a few years. That would be nice. I would miss my captain though.' she mused to herself while dancing with a Shinigami she wasn't speaking to when Kyoraku cut in.

"Well Rukia-chan I'm glad I finally get to dance with you without your big brother threatening to kill me if I ever asked. There is something different about you." Kyoraku said sensing the spiritual mark of another man on the girl that only made him more excited.

"He's not that bad." she said smiling.

"Oh well I must disagree, but he may be right to keep me away from you. I must say the way you are dressed tonight makes me want to throw you over my shoulder and take you back to my quarters. I would right now but lieutenant Abarai hasn't taken his eyes off of you for a moment and I'm afraid he would be right behind me and I have no interest in fighting tonight. I'm sure your brother will also be nipping at my heals, he has a sixth sense when it comes to you. You have become such a mature looking woman." he pulled her much closer.

"You make me sound positively ancient." Rukia said.

"That is not what I meant my dear. I just mean that you have grown quite a bit since I last saw you and much more beautiful. You've filled out a bit too. I see now why your brother keeps such a close watch on you, he must have known that you would become so… tempting. Such a protective brother." he had his hands on her behind and she felt his hard on pressing on her. He started to whisper to her. "We should leave here and…Ouch! Nannao-Chan."

"Don't Nannao-chan me, and if your hands get any loser on miss Kuchiki, I'm not the one your going to have to worry about when her brother finds out." she said.

"I…er..um I'll take the next dance if you please." Jushiro said getting Rukia out of the argument.

"Thank you Ukitake-taicho. You always have a habit of saving me.'

" Well I've known the good captain for a long time and it is not wise to leave a woman alone with him too long." he said.

"You have never referred to me as a woman before. Have I really changed so much?" she asked in his confidence.

"You've had a difficult life Rukia but I think you have overcome everything well. You were so young and innocent when you first came to me. We all have to grow up and face our responsibilities sooner or later. I've watched you change slowly over the years. I think you've just finally grown into your position, and rather nicely I must say. I believe you brother has been a positive influence, I am glad you have become so close over the last year. I wonder if you should be dancing with Renji instead of me." he said old enough and experienced enough to have sensed the warning her brother left on her the very day he placed it there a year ago.

"It is getting late." Rukia said matter of factly with an intense need to leave at hearing Renji being mentioned.

"You have been spending too much time with your brother. You must stay at least until midnight. Besides what's at home for you anyway?" he said as she looked at the floor.

"That's what I thought. There are more interesting things here." he said.

When Rukia finished her dance with the captain her mind was too distracted to dance again. The evening was quickly coming to an end as midnight approached. She left the building and sat on the stairs outside contemplating the stars and feeling the cool night.

'What was at home for me? But what's here for me? The only person I feel I can be myself with, can reveal myself to when no one is around is not here. Even Renji, what's come between us? I can't wait for this night to be over with. Will I feel better tomorrow? What's wrong with me? The more I try to think about being with Renji, the worse I feel.' she wondered.

Byakuya was in his office standing by his window looking up at the sky. He wondered if Rukia had thought to bring a coat as the temperature had been dropping and he knew she liked to be out in the cold. There was no reason for him to be in his office anymore. It was a quarter to twelve and he knew she would still be at the party. If he started now he would be in time to catch her, perhaps before midnight, and he could use the excuse to give her a quick peck on the lips and share a drink or two. He turned out the one light on his desk that lit the darkness in his office and locked the door behind him.

Rukia was still outside, she didn't notice that she had began shaking from the cold. But she was content sitting outside away from the noise and merrymaking inside.

"Hey." Renji said sitting next to her.

"Hey." she answered.

"Whatcha doing out here? I've been trying to get to you for the last hour."

"I just needed some air. You know how I feel about crowds." she said not looking away from the sky.

"It's almost midnight." he said.

"Do not let me detain you. I am sure there is someone you wish to share the last and first kiss with." she said in a detached manner.

"I wanted to share it with you Rukia…I mean who better then your best friend, right? I mean unless you had someone else in mind, like Kyoraku-Taicho or someone else here." he said placing an arm around her to warm her but she didn't laugh at hi joke.

"No there is no one else here I want to with…like you said, who better then your best friend." she said still aloof as the count down inside began.

This is what she thought she had wanted so badly, this is what she thought would make her happy. She had waited for the moment of revelation to come for years. It was going to happen. It would just be a kiss between friends, she feared she was making more out of it then it was, no she feared he would.

The moment came and the crowed yelled one. Rukia's lips met his, chastely at first. Neither moved and the crowed was already beginning to sing inside. At that moment her thoughts wandered to someone else and it scared her so she was the one to deepen the kiss to hold onto a relationship with someone she didn't want to lose.

Renji kissed her back not allowing her a chance to pull back . He didn't want her to get scared off which is why he let her make the first move. This was a different attitude then he was used to with her. He never remembered her being that aggressive. But much of her had changed. It was like she was clinging to him for deer life. Something told him to stop touching her, to get away from her. He didn't care, he had wanted it for so long, that he held her just as closely. Neither noticed the stunned captain who watched the passionate kiss from the distance.

Byakuya turned, cursing himself for leaving work and seeing the unfortunate spectacle before him, and walked home. He would have given anything to avoid seeing what he had just witnessed. He had never had to think about his feelings for her before, knowing only that he had to keep her close and available to him. He never considered that he did not have her heart secured for himself, and the jealousy and bleakness of the situation made him feel hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 0f 7. 7 will be a large chapter. Do review, as I was happy with the way this story turned out and I'd like to know your opinion. I don't need spelling police but real thought on what you think about the content, coherence, and character personality.

"Rukia, I…I've been waiting for so long for you to want to…with me." Renji said.

"I have been wanting to again as well, since Sokyoku Hill. It felt different this time." she said as he didn't get the implication.

"Well yeah. I wasn't running with you this time."

"Yeah. A lot has happened since then." she said unable to take back the kiss they just shared. Everything was happening too fast and she was the one who initiated it all.

"Things will be quieter now. It's a good time to think about the future. I make a pretty good salary. I mean it's not like what your used to… but I'll get promoted soon enough I've passed all the testing…it still wont be what your used to but you'll be more comfortable and…" she silenced him with her finger, looking elsewhere and acting aloof.

"You know I do not care about your salary. I…I am just not ready for that yet. I am sorry There are things I need to sort out. I…"

"No your right. I'm not a captain yet. But I will be, and soon. I mean we did just kiss…I don't want to push you too fast. Its just that seventy years and all…well I guess I just got ahead of myself."

"It is not that it's…we have lived different lives for so long." she said not feeling the need to state anymore.

"I'll make you happy Rukia, I promise. We can go as slow as you want. I wont push you into anything your not ready for. I'll wait for you as long as I have to. I've waited this long a few more years wont kill me. We'll do it properly…start by dating and getting to know one another again and take it from there." he looked so eager, his eyes pleading that she couldn't deny him.

"Just say yes." he said and she nodded. He held her and kissed her face like an excited child getting the toy it's wanted. "The only thing left is to get permission from your brother. It's going to be difficult." he said

Rukia choked the moment he mentioned Byakuya. Her eyes wide realizing his existence.

"It's ok Rukia he wont be that bad about it, I bet he'll even be happy, once he gets used to the idea. He's always known my feelings for you and he wants you to be happy and safe. He'll realize I'm a good choice." Renji said.

"I promised to be home early." she said.

"I'll walk you I don't want him to get mad at me before I've had a chance to ask him." he said.

They approached the front gate of the manor. Renji leaned in to kiss her on the lips but it was a short kiss and she pulled away.

"Don't." she said.

"Right. We wouldn't want anyone to see before I've had a chance to talk with your brother. Good night Rukia. I better see you this week as soon as you can get away." Renji said happier then he had been in the last half century.

"Good night. I shall do my best to clear my schedule." she said.

Meanwhile back in the manor Byakuya had been pacing in his bedroom waiting to hear her walking in the hallway. Every second that passed made the barrage of emotions that flooded into him enflame even more. He didn't know what he was going to do when he saw her. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to beg her, he wanted her out of the house, he wanted her securely in his bed.

She was his and no one else's. How could she have behaved in such a manner after all they had been through together, after all of the time they had spent together, after becoming so close? There was no way he was going to let her go without a fight, without letting her know how he felt.

She had shamed him with her behavior with his lieutenant, and now he was going to be reduced to begging her to stay with him. There was no way he could do that. She, by law, by adoption, his property to do with as he pleased. He was angered and enraged. No one had ever dared treat him that way. The bottle of sake he had finished did not quite his anger, it only fueled it more.

He heard her footsteps. The floorboards creaked as she walked toward her room. At first he felt a huge nervousness in his stomach, then years of mixed suppressed emotions had come to a head. He still didn't know what he would do when he saw her. He was becoming more irrational as he walked down the hallway, he thought he would calm by the time he got there but it did not happen despite his best efforts.

"Rukia." his harsh deep voice called as he opened her door without permission and walked over to her as she had just removed her kimono and was unclothed.

"Byakuya-sama, Happy New Year." he was very close to her so she put her arms around him in an embrace not sure what else to do since she was unclothed and he didn't seem to care. "What's wrong?" she questioned and looked up not recognizing the look in his eyes, knowing that he had never looked at her or anyone with such emotion.

It was a look of anger, passion, and something she couldn't quite get, but she knew the look of a predator and this was it, her first instinct was to back away but she did not react.

They stood there for a while staring into one another's eyes. Rukia knew something was terribly wrong with him but he would not speak.

She tried to move back from him starting with a slight turn of her body. He grabbed her by her arm, tightly, making her stay in place, not letting her go.

"Byakuya…" she protested but he still did not speak. "Ni-sama, your hurting me,"

"Rukia." he grabbed onto her other arm and she just looked at him, not knowing what his next move was going to be.

"W…what's wrong? Are you unwell? Did I do something to displease you? If so please forgive me." She gave a bow of her head.

"You have displeased me and I will not forgive you." he said throwing her to her bed.

"Ni-sama, please!" she yelled as she fell and watched him come toward her.

"So it is Ni-sama now, is it? After everything we have done you still dare call me Ni-sama?"

"Byakuya-sama, whatever you want to be called." she said as he forced her to lay back.

"You will be sure not to forget what I am to you when I am done." he took her lips as she struggled under him.

"Byakuya please, you do not know what you are doing. You've had too much to drink. It is just the alcohol, stop get off of me." he let her move away and she slapped him across the face hard then he took her roughly by the wrists.

"Rukia." he faltered, realizing his animalistic and dishonorable behavior. "I am sorry please forgive me, I could not control myself." he bowed low on the ground to her then he tried to turn so he could leave the situation but she held him there, taking him in a tight hug as he buried his face into her neck and she stroked his hair.

They stayed that way for a while, until she could no longer wait for an explanation.

"What has come over you tonight? You have never behaved that way before. Never since I have known you have you tried to force me. You are always so controlled. What is this all about? There is no need to keep things from me." she said confused but not scared of what he might be capable of as she continued stroking his hair.

"If you can ever forgive me…" he said.

"There is nothing to forgive now tell me what is wrong with you."

"I over reacted. That is all." he said kissing her neck.

"You can lie to yourself but you can not lie to me." she said holding his head as tightly as he was holding her around the waste.

"I left work early to collect you." he composed himself. " I saw you and my lieutenant in a compromising position." he said in his normal manner.

"Why would that bother you….Oh. You've never said anything or indicated anything before to make me even think that you…" she said.

"That I what Rukia? That I am incapable of sharing you? I did not fully realize the extent of my…attachment to you until I saw the way he was…kissing you…and the way you were returning his attentions. I thought you were mine. It was unspoken, but mine nonetheless." he said losing some of his stoicism toward the end.

"You have no idea how you have just complicated things." she said.

"Forgive my rashness. Things will return to the way they were before you arrived home this evening. You have my word, I will only continue to treat you as my sister. Your happiness is my main concern and I will not stand in the way of your relationship with my lieutenant if that is what you wish." he tried to leave again but she would not let him.

"That's not what I meant. When I woke up this morning I was determined to have the relationship with Renji that I used to have with him, since I knew I could never have you. You asked why I was in a bad mood this morning, it was because I was having second thoughts about it, but you know how stubborn I can be when I've put my mind to doing something. I was confused all day, all month, hell all year. Every time I tried to make myself decide that it was Renji I wanted, I thought about you. I never once considered or thought that you would have any feelings for me whatsoever. I did not think there was a point in trying to catch a rainbow when I had the solid an familiar waiting for me with open arms. What did you expect me to do? Wait around for you forever with no chance of ever being with you? There are things I want Byakuya. Things I never thought you would be willing to give me no matter how much I wanted you to."

"Rukia, It is my own fault…"

"Now! Now of all times you chose to tell me this! Do you have any idea what Renji suggested tonight? He mentioned marriage, a future, how long he has waited for me and how much longer he's willing to wait. And you hitting me with this right out of the blue. Did you have any consideration of him, on how this would hurt him, if I were to tell him that we will never happen. After I was the one to kiss him, after I was the one to lead him on? Do you think I could do that to him. I would rather kill myself then hurt him."

"Rukia it would be worse for him later. You can not lead him on any longer."

"I can not deny him what I have for so long. I was the one tonight…not him. How can I go back on what he expects, on what I've promised?" she yelled.

"How long will you lead him on? It is unfair to him Rukia. How far are you willing to take this? After you let him have you? After you have married him? How will you expect him to feel after you have told him how much you love him then realize you can not take the lies anymore then file for a divorce? You can not, and I will not let you."

"I can't hurt him. I can't because I love him too." she said angering him.

"You are going to have to make a choice. There is no other option. One of us will end up hurt no matter what your decision and you…you will always wonder what if."

"No I don't ever want to wonder, what if. I am sure which of you I love but I just can not, I can't stand to see anyone hurt."

"As you are hurting me now?"

"Byakuya…"

"Then you should have your time to decide. I will wait, but I am not a patient man. You will talk to him tomorrow about the situation. It may give him time to lessen the blow when it comes."

"You seem so sure of my decision. I have very strong feelings for him as well, you know that."

"I know. He may have grown up with you, but it was only ten years, I have spent the last seventy years with you under the same roof. There is little I do not know about you. So you may decide sooner, you will share my bed henceforth."

"What you can't... We can't. How is that supposed to help me decide?"

"It is an order and I assure you I will not do anything you do not wish me to do, as I see you will make me fight for you and I have never lost a fight. I will make you see that I am right for you and I will not give you up so easily. I take everything back, I will not approve if you decide to chose him, I could never give you to someone else. I love you."

"Byakuya! Don't say that!"

"It is the truth and I will not hide anything from you. Soon I hope you can return those words. Come it is time to sleep."

" I half expected a lavish reception this morning." she said.

"Rukia I will not change how I treat you. Things are as they always will be, however…" he handed her a rose. "I had assumed you would have your decision made by the end of breakfast."

"I can't… not right now. I still have to talk to him."

"As you wish. If it pleases you, I would appreciate you home with me this evening."

"Why does it matter if I am not here?"

"I have made you the lady of this house. If you wish to abdicate the position and return to being position less family member, I will leave it to you. Do remember I gave you the job for a reason. I understand that it is difficult and my company may not be to your liking." he said.

"No I am aware of my duties and I am happy with them. I am glad you chose me to be by your side. I might be late though." she said.

"Very Well. Perhaps we can think of something to do that you might enjoy."

"Why do you think that I do not enjoy your company or the hobbies we share?" she said with a serious look.

"If you had, you would not have been out looking for another. This happened with your sister and I forgave her because I was not available to her. With you I have given every part of me I can, and you have not been satisfied. You tell me I have been unobtainable to you but I say you are the one who has been unobtainable to me. If I give you what you want I must know if you will stay with me of your own free will. I am not an easy man to be with. I am demanding and possessive. You may find my love to be suffocating. Your sister could not deal with me or this lifestyle."

"I am not my sister. If I did not enjoy being with you I would have made more of an effort to go out and stay away from you. I have spent my free time with you every night for almost a year. The few times you worked late I brought dinner to your office so I would still get to be with you. Had I not wanted to be with you I would not have gone. I'm not as fickle as you think me to be. Things were planned to go another way. I can not just turn my back on these unresolved feelings. I, much like you, have trouble moving on… I will see you this evening… my lord." she bowed about to leave the room. He got up and faced her.

"No you must never be so formal, not with me, I could not bare for you to be that way with me." he said taking her in his arms and pressing his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia went to work but she remained very distracted the entire day. When she couldn't get away for lunch she called Renji and asked him to meet her after work, which he did.

"I'm glad you called. I didn't think I would get to see you today. It's a relief too…boy had the captain been in a mood today. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. Drove us all to exhaustion. I'm just glad you're with me now." Renji said.

"There is a lot I want to talk to you about." she said no emotion showing.

"Your having second thoughts…please don't tell me that, not after last night."

"Remember last night when I told you about the two Chappy plushies?"

"The plushies again? Who the hell is he Rukia! I think I have a right to know."

"I do not want to hurt you because…I love you as well. But I can't lead you on if I have feelings for someone else too. Feelings that are much different, much stronger."

"Tell me who he is!"

"I think it is best not to, for now anyway." she said as she watched him motionlessly as he circled her.

"Do I have a chance at all? Sure I must after last night. You'll give me a chance. I know you wont throw away all of our years together. I told you I could wait until you were ready and I will but I will fight for you and fight hard. You just need some convincing that's all. Your scared. I know how you are about getting close to people."

"You are a saint Renji. But you do not know me like you think you do. I am not the same person you knew back then. I wonder if you really know me at all anymore. I think you may be in love with the memory of me and not the real me. You could never accept me as I am now."

"I know there's a gap between us. And your right I don't know you as well because all of these years. But your still Rukia, I know that you haven't changed that much. You just have to give me a chance to get to know you again."

"I have Renji. The things I enjoy and the things I desire have changed. Can you honestly think I would be happy doing the things you enjoy? Can you be happy staying in every evening reading, playing chess over formal tea?"

"You enjoyed the things I did once Rukia and you can again."

"No I can not, that is the problem. I have been horrible to you I beg you to forgive me although I do not deserve your forgiveness." she said.

"It'll be ok you just need time away from your brother and you'll change back to the old Rukia and not be like him anymore. It's your being the head lady that's done this to you."

"Renji you do not get it, it's too late. I have grown up and I am happy with the way things are. I would not trade my life as the lady of the Kuchiki house for anything. It is where I belong, it is where I am whole, it is a part of me and I can not and will not change that. You are right when you say I am like my brother. You and I, we may not even be compatible in….that…intimate way anymore and I was stupid to think we were."

"What do you mean? I know you've taken on a lot of taicho' habits and mannerisms but deep down your nothing like him, like them."

"If you only knew how much alike we are…I doubt you would ever speak to me again."

"Rukia we used to be intimate, as you like to call it, all of the time before we came here."

"We were so innocent then. We never achieved the level of intimacy that I have experienced. I do not even expect you to understand what I mean. My…needs have become much more… hedonistic, I have done things Renji that someone as honorable as you would not understand. I have not remained untouched by anyone else over the years. I have had an affair with a married man and have experienced unparalleled passions with a man whose identity would shock you beyond belief. I have done things with him I dare not speak."

"Rukia I wont say it doesn't make me mad to know about it but I know you have needs. I've had them as well. I can over look them. It doesn't matter."

"It is not that simple and it does matter because I may love you, but I desire someone else and I always will."

"How can you say that? You cant love someone else too?"

"Yes beyond a doubt I do. We are two of a kind. I am sorry Renji. You have no idea how I will carry the pain of hurting you for the rest of my life. I understand that you may hate me. I only hope one day you can forgive me for what I have done. I can not lead you on, it is wrong, even if it's for your sake. I can not do it, it will only be worse later. I love you too much for that."

"Don't say that… I don't ever want to hear those words from you again. I hope you and whoever he is will be happy! I'm done with you Rukia, like I should have been a long time ago! I was stupid to think that I could have had you back the way you were. If I hadn't let you go, you wouldn't have changed. There wouldn't have been a change. I can't change the past, I can't change a damn thing. Good bye Rukia…."

"I have been waiting for you Rukia. You try my patience. Are you through here?" Byakuya interrupted.

"Yes taicho, she is through and so am I. I will see you at work tomorrow sir." Renji said saluting and leaving quickly.

"I take it he did not react well to what you told him." Byakuya said.

"I feel horrible for what I have done." she said.

"As you should. I assume you have chosen."

"Yes. I can only be with you. You're the only one I love, I know that now."

"You make it sound like a terrible fate." he said.

"No, I'm happy. Isn't it obvious that I want to spend every waking moment with you? I tried but I couldn't move on. Even if you had not confessed to me, this would have been the end result anyway. I love you, damn it all."

"I wondered how long it would take you to come around. So there is no one else in your heart?" he asked.

"No one else could be."

"Good then we should not delay the nuptials. The administrative building will still be open for another hour. We should make it official immediately." he said as he began to walk.

"Yes we should." she said trailing after him.

"I am afraid there will not be much of a honeymoon as my lieutenant will need time to get over your discussion."

"Fill out this form sir and this one for you miss." the woman behind the counter said.

"I never told Renji you were the other man. I thought he would really flip if I said it were you. I think anyone else would have made it a bit easier. I just couldn't tell him."

"I see he will not take the news well."

"We could just not make a big deal about it and go about things normally so everyone can get used to the idea." she said.

"That is probably best for everyone."

"Kuchiki-Taicho, Rukia-chan what are the two of you doing here so late?" Hisagi asked.

"The question is what are you still doing here." Rukia said trying to divert attention.

" Well I'm still waiting on the files from the tenth, but after last nights celebration I don't expect them to get here until next week. What are the two of you dropping off?…oh! Congratulations, I never knew…I thought you and Abarai were…forgive me for thinking something else. I must have heard him wrong." he said laying the papers back down on the desk.

"Since you are here, you will officiate the ceremony lieutenant Hisagi." Byakuya said.

"Of course. Just sign here both of you, and give me a moment…. You know how slow these computers are…. Ok here is your marriage certificate. Congratulations again." Hisagi said leaving the room. He fell back into a chair in his office wondering what had happened. Renji was so happy this morning and now something like this, he had to do something.

"I was wondering if you were going to pick up the phone or not. I've been calling you all day." Hisagi said.

"Aw Hisagi-chan I'm almost done I promise. Why don't you just come over and we can have some sake and worry about work tomorrow." Matsumoto said.

"That's not why I'm calling. It's more important then that."

"What is it? What's wrong?" she heard the seriousness in his voice.

"You will never believe who just left here married."

"Who tell me Its so exciting. Did Renji and Rukia finally go through with it?"

"No It was Rukia but she didn't marry Renji." he said with a pause.

"Who then ? Tell me or I'll die."

"Byakuya Kuchiki Taicho."

"Your pullin' my leg. That's a good one. If you wanted me to get the work done there's no reason making up…"

"No Rangiku it's true. They are legally married."

"But how? What the heck?" she panicked.

"I don't know the details and I didn't dare ask."

"I guess she really was fond of him and what she told me sounded more like they were dating then having a happy family day out. I never would have expected. But I thought for sure she and Renji would have…oh I wonder how he's taking it?"

"Well that's the thing, just last night they were kissing and she agreed to start dating him." he said.

"I wonder if he knows then. Poor Renji. I never would have believed Rukia would have done something like that to him. Wait I know she wouldn't. I bet they forced her or…or…or worse."

"Worse?" he questioned.

"Well you see I knew this girl who got pregnant by the wrong man so she had to marry him. You know how protective he is over her. I'll bet they had relations one night, it might not have even been one night, she could have been drunk or he could have forced her… no I doubt that…no one would refuse him. So she pregnant from a one night mistake or it could be someone else's too, that makes even more sense. She found out this morning so she did the honorable thing by breaking it off with him and Kuchiki married her instead because he could never love another woman besides his deceased wife and so did the only thing he could to protect his sister. It all makes perfect sense."

"I guess it does. Wow. I should go talk to Renji about it, he'll understand when I tell him what kind of sacrifice they're making."

"Yeah I got to go." she said excitedly.

"This should be kept a secret between us."

"Sure talk to you soon bye." Matusmoto said hanging up and racing for the door to get the women's association together for this gossip.

"…So you see Renji that's what happened." Hisagi said.

"I never thought… It all makes perfect sense…she said she had relations with someone else she didn't want to mention and the other things she was saying to me. He must have left her in the lurch. She could have told me instead of marrying her brother. I wouldn't have minded. Poor Rukia. I was so mean to her. She must feel horrible. She must still love me then. I should give her some time." Renji said.

Elsewhere…

"I love when you do that to me." Rukia said moaning.

"As much as you want my darling. It has been a year since you last let me…" Byakuya said.

"You only ever had to ask and I would have gladly been in your bed." Rukia said hanging her leg over his shoulder.

"I never regretted any of our encounters. I only regret not doing it more, but that is easily remedied." he deepened himself in her.

"Can we…now?" she said eyeing him eagerly.

"I can not believe I almost lost you. You would find it difficult to find another with your specific…tastes."

"God yes!" she yelled.

"We can do anything you wish."

"Just like what we did last time?"

"My love you even surprised me for allowing me to do that to you. You are aware that it is illegal?"

"I know and not spoken about in polite company. But I couldn't stop it last time. It just happened. I do not see why it is so wrong if two people love each other." she said.

"When two people exchange riatsu in such a way it can be stolen or if interrupted abruptly can cause physical damage. It is also the most intimate act two people can share. Somehow it became a vulgar taboo. That is why it is forbidden."

"Doesn't everyone do it though, I would think they would."

"No they do not. It requires a level of trust and passion that is not common. A part of the other person is forever left inside the other leaving a spiritual mark that warns others to stay away. Which is why I was so surprised last year when you allowed me to… experience all of you. I thought after that there was no need to question what you are to me."

"You acted so cold and far away as always, I didn't know if we did something wrong, again or not. I could not be with anyone else, no matter how hard I tried. I kept feeling you inside of me."

"I should have been more open with you. It was my mistake. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth if you left me." he said.

"I never wanted to leave you." she said.

"I know."

"I'm fairly certain that after tonight I will be with child. If I counted right." she said.

"That would be a welcome blessing."

"Sir lieutenant Abarai just sent you a message." a maid said then left quickly.

"It seems the lieutenant supports our decision and says that if I wish to take tomorrow off or any other days for any reason he would gladly fill in… I wonder if he is planning to kill me?"

"That does not sound right at all. But now you can take tomorrow off and you can get back to what you were doing to me."

"Gladly." Byakuya said.

Two weeks later they both returned to work. Rukia thanked everyone for the congratulations and the well wishing but couldn't understand why everyone kept looking at her with sympathetic eyes and whispering. They couldn't possibly think her unhappy, could they? She was married to the man she loved and having more fun then she imagined she ever would. Her funk long forgotten.

Another two weeks had gone by and Byakuya was still at a loss to explain the strange behavior of his lieutenant so he let it go as best as he could.

Rukia on the other hand started feeling a bit ill around week four and spent the morning at the fourth division.

"Abarai I must know why you are behaving in such a way. You should by all rights be angry with me. Are you touched in the head?" Byakuya asked.

"No sir I just really want to thank you for everything you've done for Rukia. For taking care of her in her hour of need. It was very noble of you. You know how I feel about Rukia. I'll let you take care of her for now and we can discuss things later. I hope it will make you happy that you will now have an heir."

"An heir?"

"Yes your married to Rukia so her child will be your heir." Renji said.

"A child there is going to be a child?" he said with no inflection.

"Amazing isn't it sir? Your going to be a great father, I know you will. You made a good decision marring Rukia. I would have done it myself, but your great for doing it, I know how much she would have hated leaving you and they will be well taken care of by you."

"I need to take the rest of the day off." he said heading for the door.

"Of course sir anything I can do."

At the fourth…

"Rukia I was shocked to hear it from my lieutenant that you are carrying my child." Byakuya said.

"I only found out a few hours ago. I am still in the examining room. News really does travel fast here, geez. I wanted to surprise you myself later. Oh well."

"Were going to have a baby. Rukia! You could not have made me happier."

"I told you things were right that first night. I know it was that night. Although it could have been anytime after. It has been about one month already. See the scan confirms that soon it will be the three of us. I can't believe were going to be a real family finally." she hugged him.

"I see so we are due early October. There is much to prepare." he said.

The next day…..

"It's noble of taicho to marry his sister." a cadet said.

"Yeah since she's carrying some unknown mans baby." another said.

"Explain yourself." Byakuya said slamming the main against the wall demanding and answer.

"Sir I…I"

"What did you just say about my wife carrying another mans child?"

"Sir I was just saying how noble it was for you to marry a girl you do not love and claim her bastard child as your own." the boy said.

"Bastard child? You dare refer to the child I planted inside of my wife a bastard child?" Byakuya fumed.

"Sir I didn't know it was yours, honest. Everyone's saying you only married her because the guy she was with dumped her when he found out."

"Now you know the rumors to be false. Return to your stations." Byakuya said going to his office.

"Oh my god so he did force himself on her and impregnate her!" the cadet said.

"Isn't that incest? That poor girl." the other said.

"I knew the man was a monster. I told you so."

"Weren't you just telling me how noble you thought he was a moment ago?"

"That's because I thought he did something good for a change." the gossip said.

Elsewhere….

"Did you hear that the child the Lady Kuchiki is having, is after all, her brothers child and not some mystery mans?" Yumichika said.

"What oh my god my first thought was true. He must have been molesting her. It could have been going on for years. I knew something wasn't right between them." Matsumoto said.

"Wait are you sure this time?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh my goodness how are we going to break this to Renji. He'll try something stupid." Momo said.

"I have to go, my captain will want to hear about this. He should know what to do. It's not like it's a new situation for him anyway." Nannao said leaving.

"Bya-kun and Ru-chan have a baby together. What's the big deal?" Yachiru asked.

"It's a big deal because she was going to marry Renji until she found out she was having her brothers child. It's a big deal because she was raped by him!" Matsumoto said.

"Your just upset because your not the one he raped." Yumichika said flamboyantly.

"Someone should be with Renji at all times." Ikakku said.

"Yep when he finds out we don't want him getting himself into trouble. We will just have to make sure this is taken up by the proper authorities." Momo said.

"How do we do that?" Matsumoto said.

"You file it through my department. Another damn paper to file." Hisagi said.

"Fine I'll do it now." Matsumoto said writing with lightening speed what looked like an essay.

"Wow that's the fastest I've ever seen you complete a form. All of you need to sign the petition in order for the court to charge a captain." Hisagi said.

"I'm not signing it, Bya-kun my friend and Ru-chan happy. I need to go tell Kenny about this." Yachiru said running off.

24 hours later….

"What is the meaning of this intrusion." Byakuya demanded as two officers entered his bedroom while he was in an awkward position with Rukia.

"Kuchiki-Taicho a petition was filed with the court for review. In a few hours you will be charged with rape, incest, and abuse."

"Of who?" Rukia asked.

"Of you Lady Kuchiki."

"What! Has everyone lost their minds! Nothing of the sort has happened." she said.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to explain that to the judge. I also have a warrant for your removal from this house until this is cleared up. You will be staying with your captain."

A bit of a standoff later followed by an informal inquiry….

"Kuchiki-Taicho you know the charges brought forth by your piers?" the judge asked.

"Yes." he said.

"What do you have to say about the situation?" the judge asked.

"This is absurd. I love Rukia. We are unrelated by blood. She married me of her own free will. The child she carries is indeed mine and you will find that the date of conception coincides with the date of marriage."

"I see well the medical papers will be here in a moment." the judge said.

"Some friends. I can't believe they have done this. Did they say why they filed such a complaint against us?" Rukia asked.

"No Lady Kuchiki. I do not know if there was personal motivation behind this or not, however; there have been rumors going around about why you married Kuchiki-Taicho. Your medical history should clear up most questions."

"Sir." a messenger bowed handing him a file.

"Thank you. Well let's see you are indeed not related and the scan of the fetus does correspond that the date of conception and the date of the marriage are in very close proximity. There has been no indication of trauma from the household in the past and no unexplained injuries." the judge said.

"As a representative of the petitioners I must ask for further inquiry as is protocol." a man seated to the right said.

"There is no evidence to substantiate any of these claims." Byakuya said.

"We should at least ask Lady Kuchiki what happened." the representative said.

"Please." the judge said urging her to tell her story.

"Well I have always been in love with Byakuya-sama. My friend Renji and I went to the New Years party together, the one Matsumoto threw, and we kissed at midnight. Then…"

"If you are in love with Kuchiki-Taicho, then why were you kissing his lieutenant?" the rep asked.

"Well Renji and I used to be together and I didn't think that Byakuya-sama wanted me in that way so I thought I might be able to rekindle those old feelings with Renji since he is still in love with me. I realized I could not…rekindle the feelings, that is. But I couldn't explain that to him, he wouldn't let me and with everything he was saying I felt too guilty to tell him. Then Byakuya-sama confessed to me that night, he had seen the kiss, we argued a bit and I didn't know what to do, I did not want anyone to get hurt but it was too late for that. I even refused to agree to being with Byakuya until I spoke to Renji. So the next day, as soon as I could, I called Renji to explain that I didn't think we were right for each other anymore. He was really upset. Byakuya-sama interrupted us then suggested we get married right away, so we did, the marriage was consummated and that was that."

"I see well that does clear up the rumors. I detest gossipers. This kind of thing happens constantly and really jams up the court for real cases. Give me a few moments to go in the other room and explain this to the petitioners."

About fifteen minutes had passed and they passed slowly for the couple who were wondering if they still had any loyal friends left in the world. Neither could understand why they had brought those false lies against them or how anyone could have believed he could have ever hurt her.

"They still do not seem to be satisfied. They do not believe that you could possibly love her. They are concerned for Rukia especially lieutenant Abarai." the judge said.

"Those morons. It is nice they care but they have no idea how wrong they are. There must be something we can do to convince them so we do not have to deal with this for the rest of our lives. I want this all cleared up." Rukia said.

"I do have an idea. We do it quite often actually in these kinds of cases. It's kept in strict confidence of course. I think it will satisfy all parties." the judge said.

"I'm listening." she said.

"Well in the twelfth division…"

"I will have nothing to do with them." Byakuya said.

"Please let me finish. There is a machine, you both, and your friends will simply sleep and share a dream of a modified past. The two of you will meet for the first time and if you fall in love everyone will be satisfied."

"You are unaware of our complicated past." Byakuya said.

"We do not want things to work out as they have so we can remove certain stimulants like say make Aizen just a benevolent captain so his influence will not be there. You met at the academy yes?" the judge said.

"Yes I bumped into him once, we exchanged a few…words then he adopted me because of my sister." Rukia said.

"Yes the deceased wife. I am very sorry. Hmm…That does complicate things. We can simply remove her and make sure you are unmarried at the time you meet. There should be nothing in your way of falling in love besides your backgrounds which I think is a necessary obstacle. Shall we set this up? I believe everyone will let it rest, if of course you are sure of your love. If you are not then I advise against it and you may have to live with the gossip." the judge stated.

"I'm willing as long as it wont hurt." she said.

"Fine. Let us get this over with." Byakuya said.

"Tomorrow morning then. I will alert the twelfth about the situation and they will prepare."

The next day came. In a way they both knew they would be satisfied with the outcome, but one person was particularly eager for it to occur so he would know for sure if Rukia had betrayed him for Byakuya or if it was a lie. Renji had already been hooked up to the machine and he was living the past as if it was for the first time.

"Were really sorry Rukia. We should have listened to Yachiru. She said you were both happy." Matsumoto said.

"She would know since she drops in often enough." Rukia said.

"It'll make us all feel better if we know for sure that you're happy and you made the right decision. Were all going too, just to make sure all the important people have more depth, it's the least we can do. It will be kind of fun not remembering any of this and going back to the academy." Yumichika said.

"Although poor Renji if it's not him she chooses." Momo said.

"I wonder if we can modify this so I have bigger boobs there." Matsumoto said.

"I don't think you need bigger boobs." Momo said.

"Actually…" Hisagi said.

"Pervert." Momo said.

"You are all right." Rukia said as everyone looked at her. "Back then I thought I was in love with Renji. I would really like to know if I would have chosen him or if it would have been possible to fall for Byakuya-sama. If I had not been adopted. I was a different person back then. I'll know if I would have loved him if I had not changed so much."

"I think this is for the best." Byakuya said stunning everyone.

"Let's begin. This is always so much fun. It's hard to get live ones." Mayuri said.

"Sleep well." Nemu said.

A mechanical induced trance later…

"Your going to make me late again." Rukia said.

"It's not my fault." Renji said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I broke up the last chapter and added a few scenes. This is 4 of 9.

"Sleep well." Nemu said.

A mechanical induced trance later…

"Your going to make me late again, Idiot." Rukia said.

"It's not my fault." Renji said.

"It's always your fault. I can't believe we have separate classes again this year."

"I'm advanced." he said.

"Yeah all except your Kidou." she said.

"Yeah, yeah it's the sword that matters." he said.

"You're a shoe in for the eleventh. I know the name of my sword and you don't." Rukia argued.

"I'll learn mine soon enough, I can use my release already." Renji said.

"I'm close, I had it yesterday but…"

"I heard you froze the instructor." he laughed.

"I never got it to go that far before."

"I think ice matches your sword perfectly. There are people talking about your sword everywhere. There saying they've never seen a prettier one and it's definitely the most beautiful of it's element."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah I heard the instructor talking about it with a lieutenant a few days after you figured out it's Shikai form."

"See you later." she said entering her class after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Today we will again be studying government practices and law. Please turn to page 52."

"Hey Rukia have you decided what divisions your going to put in for?" Ami said.

"Not really Ami. I hear the captain of the thirteenth is very nice and one of the strongest, then probably the tenth division the captain is new, hard working and shares my element. I'm not sure after that, I've heard the eighth division captain is a wolf and the eleventh doesn't care for Kidou use so that wont work, it's the only thing I'm good at." Rukia said to the girl sitting next to her.

"Well as for me I'm going to put in for the sixth. The captain is so hot." Ami said.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I haven't seen him yet. I think every girl in the class is putting the sixth as their first choice. I don't know about the sixth captain but I'll bet the eighth would be a lot happier with all the attention." Rukia said.

"You are so not like everyone else Rukia. You really are weird. So is that tall boyfriend of yours planning on asking you to marry him any time soon?" Ami asked.

"We touched on the subject and I think were going to wait until after graduation to get engaged, so we'll both be settled. He wants to be able to provide for me before we do that." Rukia said.

"That's really sweet. I wish Kataro would hurry up an propose already. He's a ranking officer you know." Ami said.

"I know, I know you keep telling me." she laughed.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Ami said.

"Ok I just have to take these papers to the main office for the professor. I'll meet you there." Rukia said.

"Hurry or all the good food will be gone." Ami said.

Rukia hurried down the stairs and ran a sharp corner knocking into a very handsome but foreboding looking man in captains robes. Their eyes locked for one very overwhelming moment. In that moment it seemed like both of them had froze, like they had seen something in the other person that neither could explain. Byakuya had been struck like he was just hit by someones Bankai. Rukia on the other hand probably looked like she was drooling, but was then hit with the realization of the danger of the situation.

'shit, I'm so dead.' she thought to herself after comming out of her stupor.

"I am very sorry, please forgive my carelessness." she said bowing low, trying to be a polite as she could manage.

"As you should be. Do not run in the halls. Do they not screen who they let into the academy anymore?" Byakuya said arrogantly.

"Well you don't have to be an ass about it!….um…sir." she said bowing again, cursing herself for her inability to keep quiet.

Byakuya smirked and walked passed her, not showing how amused he was with the petite girl.

A few days later…

"Come on Captain Kuchiki' giving a demonstration in the Kidou yard. The instructor's on leave for some unknown reason. You don't want to miss it, it's rare that he teaches Kidou." Ami said.

"I have other things to do." Rukia said remembering their last encounter, bitterly.

"No you don't and it's your area of expertese. I can't believe you turned down the Kidou corps." she sighed sitting down and forcing Rukia to join her.

"I'm just not ready yet. I have a lot of work to do with my sword and I'd have to leave Renji. You know how secret they are. Maybe in the future, I'll apply." Rukia said.

Rukia noticed most of the class consisted of girls and then she tried to duck her head when she saw him look right at her.

"You." Byakuya said. "What is your name?"

"Rukia, sir."

"Rukia, Bakudo 61. What is the incantation?"

"Um carriage of thunder, bridge of the spinning wheel, with... light, divide this into six." she said trying to remember what she had read in the back of the textbook.

"Demonstrate." he commanded.

"I've never done it before." she said knowing she was about to make a fool of herself if she tried.

"I would not have expected you to, it is not something taught until you are a seated officer, since you surprisingly know the incantation, demonstrate."

"On who?" she asked knowing that somehow arguing with him was pointless.

"On me." he commanded and she hesitantly nodded took a stance, lifted her hands and recited the incantation. The multiple parts of light surrounded the captain who waved it off with a simple movement.

"That is very good for your first try, but this is how it is done." he said then trapped her in the binding spell as she struggled in the tight space.

"That is a proper binding spell. You see how she struggles and can not break free? The spell can be used as an offensive attack as well. With a simple movement I can cut her into several pieces, ending her life." Byakuya said snapping his fingers, then she fell to the floor.

She would not give him the satisfaction of showing him that it had hurt. He wa obviously trying to punish her by showing her a warning not to disrespect him again. She held in all of her anger, held her head high and then she only went back next to her friend Ami and continued listening to his lecture and watching his demonstrations.

Byakuya was impressed. Not by her abilities in Kidou, but for the way she had handled herself at his obvious attempt to scare her. He was still young, things in his life were agonizingly boring, she was the most interesting thing he had come across since he was a little boy and found a dead frog he poked with a stick. She wasnt very pretty like many of the other girls, and he found her to be crass and tom boyish, but she was different and her behavior intreagued him, she was kind of like that dead frog. He had alowed his mind to wonder what it would be like to poke her with his stick. He smiled at the thought and then moved on.

Rukia managed to control her anger until after class was over. For a while she went on and on about what had happened waving her fist in the air, to her classmate Ami. But like normal girls Ami didn't care what had happened in the class, only that he paid attention to her. Rukia then told her about how their first meeting went and was stopped mid sentence by an over eager young girl.

"So he spoke to you, personally? Oh my god what's he like? I'll bet he's so noble and romantic!" Ami said excitedly.

"It was just for a moment and I don't care how sickingly handsome he is, Captain Kuchiki is the most rude and arrogant jackass I've ever met and I've met some bad ones in my lifetime and what he was talking about, as if that could ever work no one does level ninety." Rukia said loudly.

"So you disagree with my methods." a deep voice came from behind her scaring her out of her wits. "You are very crass, and short. Too much so to make a good Shinigami." he was very arrogant and superior.

" Crass! Short! I'll show you crass!" she kicked him in the shin then went wide eyed realizing what she had done. She bowed. Ami and the people around her had already run for their lives.

"Such insolence will not go unpunished. I think some refining would benefit you. Come." he said not sure if he should be angry or laugh, but she refused to go with him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." she said as he took her by the back of her collar and dragged her off. "Hey where are you taking me. Help!" she yelled but no one dared to make eye contact with her.

"Do behave properly in front of Ukitake-Taicho. He is well respected. He is the instructor of the Ikebana class which you will take henceforth."

"Iki what? What kind of sick thing are you trying to make me do? I'll report anything indecent." she said.

"You are interesting. Women are usually trying to get me to be indecent toward them. It is simply the art of flower arranging." he said.

"Huh?"

"I have attended his classes for many years. He is in need of students and you are in need of refinement. I was asked to recruit someone and I have run out of time to do so. You will have to do." he said.

He did indeed need to bring someone and his less then outgoing personality kept the recruiting until the last possible moment. But that was not his motivation, he would have just went alone and dealt with the complaints, but she was too cute and interesting and he like provoking her just to see what she would do next.

"You have a strange way of recruiting." she said.

"Byakuya-Kun It is nice to see you and who do we have with us to day?" Ukitake said.

"This is Rukia. She is spirited and in need of your sophistication." Byakuya said still holding the girl by the collar.

"Do let the poor girl go son." Ukitake said as he watched her hit the floor. "Rukia is it?"

"Yes just Rukia. I never knew my parents." she bowed.

"I see just Rukia. Well I hope you will enjoy my class. Please have some tea and we can get started."

"Thank you sir." she said.

"Now we're going to have to partner you, since Byakuya brought you, I do not believe we have any other choice, no one else wants to… the last one refuses to return. I'm sorry my deer but he really isn't all that bad. I've known him since he was a baby. Now lets see this is Matsumoto Rangiku, her partner Ichimaru Gin. Others tend to come and go as they please."

"Hello Rukia-chan" Gin greeted next to her making Rukia pull back nudging into Byakuya a bit who didn't mind the contact.

"Congratulations on your promotion Matsumoto Fukataicho." Byakuya said and Rukia bowed.

"Thanks sir. I'm glad I get to work with Shiro-chan, he needs someone to keep him from working too hard." she said.

Rukia liked the woman right off but the man she was with, had a disturbing way about him.

"Rukia-chan have you decided your top four division picks?" Ichimaru asked making polite conversation as the evening went on.

"Yes the thirteenth, the tenth, the fifth division, and the third." she said.

"I'm in the tenth it would be great to have you. But why not the sixth? I thought every girl put in for the sixth because of the sexy single captain." Matsumoto said with a wink to her old classmate.

"Oh, well, that wasn't a concern. I chose because of where I thought I would fit best and meeting Kuchiki-Taicho helped me make up my mind." Rukia said as everyone but Byakuya laughed.

"I don't think I've ever heard a girl say that before. His presence might be a bit…intimidating but he's still every girls first choice. Very odd Rukia-san." Matsumoto said.

"Rangiku-chan you're going to make me jealous." Gin said.

"You worry too much. Besides as long as I've known him he's never showed any interest in me, oddly enough, or anyone else for that matter. You're the first girl I've ever seen him with in a non work related way. I must say I never expected him to have to drag one in." she said laughing. "But I guess they all turn into cave men, even the noble ones." Matsumoto knew the motivations of men well, even if they did not know themselves.

"It would be nice to have a student in my Ikebana class in my division." Ukitake said changing the subject.

"Oh no I will be sure to put in for preference for such a lovely young girl." Gin said bushing Rukia' face with his right hand making Rukia knock into Byakuya again on instinct like somehow she knew he would protect her.

"I think I will walk Rukia- chan back to the barracks." Gin said very politely but underlingly suggestive when the class ended.

"I will take her." Byakuya said protectively.

"Very well. So many things to get done. Have a good evening." Gin said.

"I um thanks…for that." Rukia said.

"He has that effect on everyone. Although your obvious fear of him only encourages him." Byakuya said.

"I cant help it. He reminds me of a fox or a viper about to strike."

"Do watch yourself around him. He has a way of taking advantage of inexperienced females." Byakuya said.

"What makes you think I'm so inexperienced?" she snapped.

"You are spirited, like a horse I once had. She was very easily broken."

"Don't think I'll be so easily broken and you'd better not be calling me a horse….um sir." she scolded then realized who she was speaking to.

"You are strangely comfortable speaking so freely to me... It is entertaining."

"We'll I'm glad I could amuse his lordship. Thanks for making me go, I did enjoy the class and I didn't expect to." she said with a laugh.

"Then I shall see you next week, and that is an order."

"Yes sir!" she saluted as he left her.


	5. Chapter 5

I added some last minute edits so please dont mind a few mistakes in the heat of the moment. 5 0f 9.

PART 5

Two days later Rukia was sitting in her battle strategy class which was close to ending.

"I have finally located you." Byakuya said grabbing Rukia by the collar pulling her out of her seat as she yelled in surprise.

"Taicho this is highly inappropriate." the professor said at the interruption of his class.

"Carry on then." he said taking her from the room.

"Help!" she yelled but no one acknowledged her.

"So what, you need someone to water your Azaleas? You could try asking nicely once." she snapped sarcastically.

"No you will see….here we are, Rukia this is captain Unohana of the fourth and you are acquainted with captain Ukitake."

"Nice to see you again Rukia-san." Ukitake said.

"Nice to meet you. I hope you've been keeping up with your check-ups." Unohana said.

"Yes Taicho." Rukia said bowing low on the ground.

"She bows like a pig farmer." Byakuya said.

"Retsu do show Rukia how to bow more elegantly. I believe you are the best to teach her." Ukitake said not wanting to see the girl humiliated.

"Of course. Just watch Rukia-san." Unohana said.

"Flawless as always." Ukitake said.

"Very good deer, just keep practicing." Unohana said.

"So Byakuya-kun you found a third member. Although the way you dragged her in she did not seem very willing." Ukitake said.

"She will be." Byakuya said making the man raise an eyebrow. "I assume you can write. How is your Kanji?"

"For your information my grades in Japanese are in the top ten and my handwriting is...well...tolerable." she said

"You shall begin with the simplest form of calligraphy. Chose any Kanji. I wish to see the level of your skill."

"Ok is this good?" she said looking at the character.

"We move to more advanced calligraphy as soon as you can straighten that line. An uneven line shows a confused mind. The key to calligraphy is to clear your mind of outside stimulus." Byakuya said.

"Rukia-san you chose an interesting Kanji. Are you getting married soon?" Unohana asked.

"Well kind of but not really. I mean he hasn't asked or anything but we talked about it" she said.

Byakuya kept silent not enjoying what he just heard. The idea that she had someone made something within him stir with anger. Every word she continued to speak, he had more and more of a need to make her his and by the end of the night he knew what the feelings in the pit of his stomach meant.

"Kind of but not really? I remember being so young and undecided about things. Everything was so uncertain and now everything seems so finalized." Ukitake said.

"That is the source of your confusion as soon as it's resolved you will be able to write that character perfectly. You will find this reveals a lot about you." Unohana said.

"So what are you going to do Rukia? Will you get married." Ukitake asked.

"Don't push the poor girl. She's still young. There's no need for her to be trapped with someone she still feels uncertain about. There will be plenty of time for that later." Unohana said.

"You never did have a positive view of marriage. You never did give back the ring." Ukitake said.

"I find it too stifling. Men get intimidated by a woman who is stronger then them, then they go off and find a weaker female and contract an incurable disease.. I did not want to give up my career or self respect. Will you give up your career Rukia-san?" Unohana asked.

"I don't think that would be possible. We would need the money." she said.

"If you didn't need the money?" Unohana asked.

"I don't really know. It's not like that would ever be an option for me anyway so there's no point in thinking about it. I don't care about his salary. I'm just glad to not be starving to death. He says we should be settled first anyway. He wants to show me he can be a good provider." Rukia said.

Byakuya looked so calm considering what was going on inside of him. A good provider, no one could be a good enough provider for her. None except for him that is, and he was fighting every natural urge in his body to do something stupid and impulsive.

"Settled. One thing I can tell you are things are never settled. " Ukitake said.

"So what's this mystery man like?" Unohana said.

"Oh well we've known one another since we were kids. We watched out for one another, banded together. It wasn't an easy life. We were the only survivors of our gang." Rukia said.

"I see, so you are like family." Unohana said.

"Yeah, he'd never get along without me." she said.

"I'm not sure that is what Retsu asked. So he is like family to you, but what is he like? What attracts you to him?" Ukitake asked.

"Um….I well I guess he's…he's always been there for me and he's a very hard worker…oh and he has a really good heart. He's a good and caring man with lot's of potential. He's a good man. I don't know. But he keeps getting these tattoos every time he accomplishes something, I'm afraid if he ever becomes a captain he'll be covered in black ink." Rukia said.

"And you do not care for tattoos? There is something appealing about the bad boy look." Unohana said.

"No I guess I don't really care for them, but it's his body." Rukia said.

"Tattoos are only worn by criminals." Byakuya said.

"Maybe things like looks and money and status matter to someone like you, but they don't to me. Renji is my friend and he is a good person." Rukia defended.

"Have you ever dated anyone else besides him, excuse my fowardness in asking, but I am curious." Ukitake said trying to avoid an argument.

"Well no, we've always been together, it would be weird not being with him." Rukia said comming down from her anger.

"I think it is a good idea to test the waters before you commit your life to someone. You would not want to do something you regret and bind yourself to someone you can not be with, making yourself not able to be with anyone else." Unohana said.

"Yes it is a good idea to not attach yourself to someone who can hold a grudge for nearly a millennium. Especially if they are the only one you wish to be with but no longer can." Ukitake said.

"It does not matter how much you belong with someone if they are still capable of doing something so henius." Unohana argued politely.

"One should forgive a boy who was young and scared." Ukitake said.

"We should copy this Hiku." Byakuya said trying to break up the polite bickering.

"Your from the seventy eighth, If I'm not correct?" Ukitake asked breaking a short silence.

"Yes, is it that obvious sir?" Rukia asked.

"No, no, nothing like that, I just took an interest in you from the last time we met." Ukitake said looking at Byakuya as the class finished.

"Wait outside and I will walk you back to the barracks." Byakuya said to her.

"Byakuya what is your interest in this girl? She seems very innocent. She would be good company for me if she were in my division. But what does she have to do with you? I won't have you playing games with such a girl." Ukitake said.

"I am not playing games with her. I have just simply taken an interest in her." Byakuya said.

"I have known you since you were in diapers. I have trained and mentored you. You can not hide behind that Kuchiki apathy from me. I know how you are when you have set your eyes on something. It's never been a pretty sight, your grandfather always did indulge you too much. I can tell when you have made up your mind on a goal and she is it. I have never seen you act dishonorably but you know there can be nothing between the two of you. Your position as…" Ukitake was interrupted.

"You do not need to remind me of my position. I am tired of being reminded of my position." Byakuya snapped out with anger.

"Remember how Ginrei taught you to hold your emotions back. You've become more controlled over the last few years, you should not revert back now. I just do not want to see anyone get hurt. She has a beau, you should leave her to his care." Ukitake said.

"She is still free to make her own decisions." Byakuya said.

"For now, and remember you said her decisions, not yours. She may soon be engaged and you can find someone else to occupy your interests." Ukitake said.

"I have work to do." Byakuya said as he left.

"Why do you keep picking on me?" Rukia asked the criminally handsome man beside her.

"All clubs require an instructor and three members. Calligraphy is not very popular, especially with the younger crowd as you can see my two members are some of the oldest in Seiretei. I am also not done punishing you for the other day, so I am ordering you to my class every week. I will send a note to your professor so you may leave class early."

"I guess it's better then breaking rocks in the yard." she laughed. " I mean yes sir."

"I am told you know the name of your sword." Byakuya said.

"Yes Sode no Shirayuki and I can achieve a first release."

"That is rather remarkable. Why are you not in the advanced class?" Byakuya said looking at the sky.

"My kenjutsu is awful and my grades could be better." she said embarrassed.

"I am also told you have a talent for Kidou. Starting level thirty spells already If I am correct, your demonstration was impressive for a cadet."

"You know an awful lot about me." she eyes him suspiciously.

"I would not let just anyone into my calligraphy class." he said covering his intentions.

"Gee I feel so special." she said sarcastically.

"No one speaks to me that way." he said and Rukia couldn't tell if it was a threat or a statement.

"I…um…sorry sir. I can't help it, I'll try harder to remember my place."

"Draw your sword." he said drawing his.

"What!" she yelled thinking she's really in for it now.

"I was told it was the most beautiful of its element, possibly in the entire Seiretei. I wish to see it for myself. Attack me, now. That is an order."

"Yes sir…First Dance White Moon." she said making a huge ice pillar.

He then appeared behind her placed his arm around hers making the hairs on her neck stand on end and her body tingle with something she had never felt before. He then told her to try again as he assisted her in focusing harder, creating a much larger pillar followed by a second.

"You have much to learn." he said lingering on her body longer then necessary.

"How did you move so fast. Not even the instructor moves that fast. I didn't even see you?" she asked astonished but not pushing him off of her.

"Many years of practice and secrets you will never likely learn. Perhaps I can show you the right moves." he whispered into her ear and allowed his lips to touch her ear very lightly sending an electric shock through her.

Things around them had disapeared for the both of them. She had closed her eyes savoring his body heat wrapped around behind her, his breath on her ear making her body shiver with desire and his need swell and press onto her. Neither realized just how long they were standing there like that until the public clock chimed loudly breaking them out of their trance.

The next day….

"I haven't been able to see you for days. What the heck have you been doing? I also heard you were abducted by the sixth division captain." Renji said.

"It's been a strange week. I pissed him off and now he's determined to make my life miserable. Ikebana class and calligraphy so far. It's nothing to worry about." Rukia said feeling guilty for the feelings she was having for someone other then Renji.

"Iki what? That doesn't sound very wholesome. What is he making you do!"

"It's just flower arranging idiot and it's really not that bad. I kind of enjoyed it, anyway I have to attend both clubs every week by order." she said.

"I guess it could be worse. I mean you are a girl and all and they like those things. Good news, I was able to test out of a class."

"That is great news. Congratulations."

"Let's go and celebrate." Renji said.

"I'd love to but Unohana-Taicho enrolled me in a special class to learn advanced battle field injury treatment. I'm really sorry but I can't pass this up. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure there's room."

"Nah I'm going to meet Hisagi and Kira, besides that's fourth division stuff. It's not for guys."

"Well ok. But don't ask me to reattach you limbs when a hollow bites them off." she laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

PART 6 of 9

Three months had passed. Rukia attended the clubs and enjoyed them to the fullest. She also allowed Byakuya to walk her back after every time. She found she liked talking to him and listening to the interesting things he knew about, and he seemed to enjoy having someone to listen without being forced. To Renji's unhappiness, she saw less and less of him and their schedules conflicted more and more.

Byakuya would always test her a bit and she started to move faster each time, copying him as best as she could. One evening he showed her his release and she was awed by it's danger and beauty. The pink blades surrounded her like orderly Sakura petals flowing in a river. They ribboned around her but never once made contact with her body. She loved his perfect control of every individual blade and she longed to see his rumored… Banaki.

"Ukitake-Taicho it is very nice to see you sir." Rukia said one early Tuesday afternoon.

"I wanted to discuss with you your choice for classes in the coming semester."

"I'm really honored that you have taken an interest in my studies." she bowed.

"You have made quite an impression on…everyone and I was thinking that you would be a good fit for my division when the time comes. I like to hand pick people I think I will be able to get along with and count on. That is if you keep up your grades. I have already taken the liberty of choosing your classes for you. They will be more academic then physical. My lieutenant is very capable and will be able to train you in Kenjitsu. You will still have training sessions, though I would like to work on your stronger points." Ukitake said just as he was instructed to.

"I don't know what to say this is a wonderful surprise. I will do my best." Rukia said.

"Before I forget… I was asked to give these to you." he said handing her two books.

"A book about art history and This one is about tea ceremonies?"

"Yes and this list of suggested reading. You can find all of them in the main library." he said.

"Whose it from?" she said then realized it was in calligraphy written in a style that could only belong to one person.

"Kuchiki-Taicho." he said.

"Oh he must have his eye on me for his division as well." she said innocently.

"That could be the case, he is very hard to read." Ukitake said which wasn't an all out lie.

"You know he's not as bad as I thought he was, you were right." she said smiling.

"I'm glad you think so, It is rare to see him take an interest in anyone. He is a very... busy man."

"I suppose he would be. I will have to thank him. I've never seen a tea ceremony."

"I think your learning the tea ceremony will come in handy. Read and memorize that one first and then I will ask Unohana-Taicho to invite you next week so you may view it, then a training session with a master whom I am very close to." Ukitake said.

"Tea ceremony!" she said excitedly. "I don't know what to say."

"Yes I like my tea served properly and many of the other captains do as well. It will advance your career." he said.

"I can not thank you enough for all of the special treatment."

"It is not me you should thank. I do not think you realize the power of the people you have made friends with...…. You should consider the solitude of his position. Many would try to take advantage if they were able to get close. It is good to have the favor of such a man. " Ukitake said.

"I think I understand. He is really nice, in a controlling arrogant sort of way, once you get to know him and I'm glad to know he's not the bad person I thought he was at first. He's really quite pleasant to be around. I will thank him by performing the tea ceremony perfectly. I will try my best." she said gazing longingly into the distance.

Twenty Minutes Later….

"Renji, I'm glad to see you, it's been way too long. Guess what?" Rukia bowed with grace as he watched her strangely.

"Where did you learn that and what's with that thing in your hair." Renji asked.

"Unohana Taicho showed me how to bow properly and she gave me this comb." she said pointing. "She's collected thousands over the years."

"Well what's the news?" he urged.

"Ukitake-Taicho likes me so much he's tailored my coming classes to his division and he thinks I will do well there. The division was my first choice and I have all these books they want me to read and Kuchiki-Taicho even sent these books for me. But I have to keep my grades up and practice my sword when I can. He said the lieutenant will train me with my sword when I join them."

"That's great Rukia. But isn't half of the thirteenth filled with minor nobles? You might feel out of place."

"I think that's why I was given this.." she handed him the two books..

"Art history? Gide To The Sacred Tea Ceremony? What'd you need to know this stuff for? Who would read this junk? It doesn't show you how to fight anything." Renji said looking over one of the books like it was a foreign object.

"Someone with a brain idiot. I have always wanted to learn more about art but the books in our district were so limited and I want to learn the tea ceremony to thank them. I'm very glad of all their influence." she said.

"I can barely make out the writing on this list. It's too fancy what the heck?" Renji said looking over the list.

"It's calligraphy. I'm sure Kuchiki-Taicho thought I should be able to read his writing as practice."

"Kuchiki-Taicho again. Giving you books and a list of books he personally wrote in calligraphy?"

"Yeah remember I'm taking his calligraphy class with Unohana-Taicho and Ukitake-Taicho and he's my partner in the Ikebana club."

"Let's see…The Art Of The Tea Ceremony? Woodcarvings And Silk-Screens, Kimono Demystified, Equine Breeding, Memoirs Of Three Noble Ladies, The Guide To The Royal Families volumes one through five. What use is any of this?" he asked with a confused look.

"I don't know. But they must know what's best. What's the rest of it? I haven't had a chance to look it over yet." she said urging him to continue.

"Um….Household Accounting, So You Married A Feudal Lord,…. Agriculture And Ethical Treatment Of Workers, The Duty Of The Samurai's Wife, The Big Book Of Etiquette, Interpretive Dance And Fan Etiquette, How To Pleasure A Nobleman… What exactly goes on over at the thirteenth?…And it just goes on like this. Here's one I've read already Weapons Of The Upper Classes. Very useful if you want to kick one of their asses."

"I don't really know but Ukitake-Taicho is really cultured and I think they like things formal there so I guess I'll have to try my best and learn all of these things. I don't want to look stupid. The other day Gin said something about some poem I've never heard and felt really stupid when everyone discussed it like was common knowledge."

"You forget you are common Rukia. Gin? Whose Gin?" Renji asked.

"Oh that creepy Captain Ichimaru."

"Your on a first name basis with a captain?"

"Well he is peculiar." she said.

"Next thing your going to tell me is that your dating one too." he said angrily.

"Damn it Renji don't get jealous. You're the one in the advanced class, not me. I have to take the opportunities when they arise. I'm in two clubs with them and they like me and I think it's really nice of them to want to help me be better rounded." she said defensively like she was guilty of what he was accusing her of.

"Whatever. I'm glad we finally have time for a date. This is the first free time you've had in a while. And you are likeable. How about a kiss?" he said.

"It's a bit public here." she said not wanting to kiss him, her thoughts going to someone else and she almost dazed out.

"Never stopped you before." he said back quickly.

"Fine." She leaned in but did not complete her action.

"Rukia." came the call of Byakuya abruptly showing off a portion of his riatsu.

Renji was stunned by the man who was in front of him. Even though Renji was taller he still felt very intimidated. The mans presence alone demanded respect and awe. He was all his reputation claimed and more. The riatsu he was emanating seemed to be on the attack to remind the red-head of his place.

"Hey none of that, are you trying to choke me!" Rukia said.

"My apologies." he said containing his spiritual pressure.

"Oh Bya…Kuchiki-Taicho this is my…my um…this is Renji." she said not knowing what to introduce him as since their relationship lacked definition.

"I have enrolled you in the poetry club. They have need of another member and I have need of a partner. I believe you are already acquainted with Izuru Kira who is also a member." Byakuya said not paying any mind to the boy.

"Ok I'll try it, You know Ukitake Taicho changed my classes and said if I work hard I can be in his division when I graduate. Isn't that great!"

"I am aware." he said since he was the one to initiate the whole situation.

"Oh and thank you for the books and I'll read every one on the list, promise. I can't wait to surprise you with the most perfect tea ceremony you've ever seen. Thank you for taking care of me." she bowed.

"None of that Rukia. Say goodbye to your…friend." Byakuya said turning and walking Rukia yelled a goodbye and fell naturally into place behind him.

As soon as Renji regained his senses from the spiritual attack, he was angry. The captain had made his dominance clear, then walked off with Rukia, his Rukia, like they were best friends. She had forgotten that they were about to go on a date, forgotten about him.

Suddenly the list of books made more sense and so did all of the personal attention. He remembered she was in at least two clubs with the captain and it seemed he was placing her in a position where she would see him three nights a week, all the ones she normally set aside for their dates, not to mention the influence, it must be his influence with the thirteenth captain.

It was then and there that Renji made a vow to himself that he would get as close to the captain as he could and one day surpass him in strength. It was the only way. He had to show him up. He wasn't going to lose Rukia to him and he wasn't going to let him take advantage of her. Rukia was his and no one else's. He was going to have to demand more of Rukia' time and he left right away to begin training harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry Guys my internet wont work and I'm pressed for time so here's the next chapter.

A few more months had passed and Rukia found herself spending three nights a week in the personal company of Byakuya with the clubs as his excuse to see her.

He used to walk her back to the barracks very slowly but now he began taking her to the officers cafe afterwards where they would talk together in a small garden until she had to be back to not miss curfew. Both of them looked forward to their time together, as it had become the highlight of both their weeks.

"Rukia what are your plans for the future? Do you see yourself married?" Byakuya asked wanting to know about the current situation.

"I don't know. I mean I used to want to with Renji but now I don't know. We don't have much in common anymore. I don't want to talk about him. What are your plans for the future?" Rukia asked back not wanting to think about yet another argument she had with him the previous afternoon.

"Have I not already achieved all that is possible?"

"So how come with my future plans you ask about marriage but when I ask you…you talk about your achievements and position?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me, I know how determined you are…..It is why I do not see you with him." he said.

"Why do you say that?"

"The two of you do not seem compatible and your reluctance only proves that you are not interested in him in that way anymore. You have so much potential. I can see your position rising quickly." he sipped his tea.

"Thanks but I don't know if I could ever leave him. He's always been in my life."

"How are you coming along on the books I suggested?" he asked.

"I just finished How To Pleasure A Nobleman." she blushed thinking about the last book.

"Did you find it useful?"

"Well it was interesting, well graphic." she said trying to hide her blush.

"It is a favorite text of the females of the clans."

"It really does look like a good prep book for marriage. And I did learn a lot of good information, even if I were to marry a regular man." she said giggling.

"How do you think you would fare if you were to marry a noble? Would you be able to…perform your… duties?" he said suggestively.

"I don't really know much about living that kind of life. But if I do marry a nobleman you'll be the first person I come to with my questions." she laughed.

"I shall be more then willing to provide you with the answers." he said making her raise a brow. She wasn't that naïve.

"It's getting late. I'll get into trouble." she said thinking it best to leave the situation before it got out of hand.

"Of course. We would not want you to be late. Although you are with a captain and no one would dare question me. There is somewhere I would like to take you. A change in routine might do us good." he said.

"Wow you actually asked. You've ruined all of my collars." she made him laugh.

He took her to the top of Soukyoku Hill and they sat very close together admiring the scene before them.

"It's amazing up here. You can see so far." she said looking over the towns.

"Yes. I like the quiet and this angle."

"It makes sense you like looking down on everything." she teased.

"I am not that bad, am I?"

"No your not as bad as I thought you were and I'm glad were friends now. It is so amazing. I've never seen it like that out there. The streets are usually bustling with people and vendors. It looks so different with the moonlight illuminating every roof top."

"I thought you would enjoy a better look at the full moon over Rukongai."

"It's so bright and there's nothing blocking it, we never used to dare go out at night unless we had to. It was too dangerous, people didn't return a lot of the time."

"Hollows prefer the night as do bandits."

"And you?"

"I prefer it also, as long as the company is agreeable."

"So you find me agreeable? I guess I'll take that as a compliment but I wonder, are you a bandit or a hollow?" she turned to him and smiled.

"I spend a lot of time in the garden at night looking at the sky, as for my being a bandit or a hollow you will just have to find out." he said busy looking at her lips.

"I've heard the Kuchiki gardens are very lovely. I would spend all of my time there too if I had a garden of my own." she said looking at his lips as well.

"Soon you will." he said getting too close for her comfort, she was feeling guilty again and turned to look at the sky.

"You're so positive. You make me feel like I can have anything."

"You can, all you need do is ask and it will be yours."

"Anything?" she said with a sly look on her face.

"Anything." he answered placing an arm around her waist and she returned the hug by placing her head on his shoulder. "Choose something that is in my power to give you and it is yours... What will it be? Jewels? Houses? Servents? Money?"

"Um…well if it's not too much trouble…this...I want this view...can we come here again?" she asked sincerely with a hopeful look.

"You are amusing. I offer you anything in the world and you ask for me to take you here again. If that is what you wish, then we can come here whenever you want."

"That is what I wish." she said.

Rukia was returned to her barracks and was not questioned by the head woman as to where she was.

"So where were you? As if I have to ask." Ami said sitting up in her bed that was next to Rukia's.

"We went to the top of Soukyoku Hill."

"God that's so romantic. What are you going to do about Renji. He's not going to take it well."

"Nothing happened we are just friends. I swear."

"A man like that doesn't give anyone the time of day and now he's with you every evening you have free, girl you're in denial."

"I am not in denial."

"You're hopeless. Night Rukia." Ami said.

"I'm not in denial. Am I?" Rukia whispered.

"Yes you are! Now go to sleep." several girls said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8

A day later Rukia was snacking alone on a bench under a large shade tree. She was deep in thought about things and very confused.

"Nice day." Ginrei had sat next to Rukia on a bench.

"Good afternoon Ojisan." she greeted the stranger respectfully.

"I see you are enjoying those chocolates do not let me distract you." he said.

"No no here please share it with me. There's plenty. I bought some extra." she pointed to a neatly but plainly wrapped box.

"Thank you. Is that for someone special?"

"Yep a really good friend who's really helped me. It's not going to be anything much to him and I wish I could afford something he would really enjoy but this is the best I can do. The messenger should be here to take it to him any minute."

"I am sure he will appreciate the good intention. Buy why do you not take it to him yourself?"

"I don't want to bother him. He's a really busy person. What squad are you on?" she asked.

"I recently retired. I suppose I was nostalgic for my days at the academy." he said.

"I'm Rukia by the way. I still have two semesters to go."

"Hmm what are you reading?"

"This book about what samurai' wives do. It's mostly about how to keep a household."

"That is strange reading for a cadet." he said.

"It was suggested by a friend. I doubt It'll ever come in handy unless I'm talking to the wife of a samurai. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find one? I have about a dozen questions." she laughed.

"No I wouldn't." he laughed. "Although my late wife had also studied a similar text before she was married. It was standard reading for women at one time."

"Oh well then it has great historical value, that must be it's relevance."

"Tell me, are those chocolates for your boyfriend?"

"Oh no. That would be impossible."

"How so?" he asked.

"Well he's perfect." she stated as fact.

"No one is perfect. I know that very well. What makes you say so?"

"Well he's really smart and strong and I like his sense of humor but he doesn't show it much. I like spending time with him, but the time goes by way to quickly, he's very responsible and honorable. I really like his hobbies and his calligraphy is so beautiful and unique to him. And I really admire how stoic and controlled he is and his release is amazingly beautiful, kind of like him, you know beautiful but deadly. He knows just about everything and he's really reflective and he has this calming, safe presence, when he's not being so arrogant, that is, but I think I like that about him too. And when he smiles, there's something about his smile. I'm just lucky he would even talk to someone like me."

"He smiles?" Ginrei said surprised.

"Yes why wouldn't he?"

"Well he sounds very appealing. And does he make a good salary?"

"Yeah I suppose, a really good one. I never thought about it, you know I don't even think he needs his salary."

"Is there someone else you are involved with?" he asked.

"Well he's kind of been my boyfriend for a long time and we've talked about getting married but he's been acting strange lately. He doesn't like the idea of me belonging to so many clubs and reading so many books. He really doesn't care for those things. We had a big argument about it last night and it wasn't the first one."

"I assume his main concern is his sword?"

"Yeah how did you know?" she questioned his insight.

"You mustn't hold it against him, it is very common. When he gets older and matures, he will have other pursuits." Ginrei said with experience.

"I hope so. I can't really talk to him anymore about things that interest me. I guess I never could. I always just…I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you these things."

"Please, do go on, you always just what?"

"I always just do the things he likes. There's so much I want to learn and do and I finally have the opportunity to do them. I don't want to give them up and I'm afraid…well I'm afraid that he wont be able to share them with me."

"People do grow apart and change with time. There is no avoiding that, you must find out if you have enough of the important things in common…Marriage is never an easy thing…you should be sure and not rush into anything."

"I think it best to wait until after graduation at least." she said.

"I think that is a wise decision." he said.

"Is…is it wrong for people so close to be so different? Were growing apart and it scares me. I don't know what to do and I don't want to loose him, he's like my brother."

"There is little you can do but let life take it's course. It will all work out for the best. If you are growing apart now, it is better to find a way to deal with it now before you commit to anything." he said.

"I trust you spoke with her." Byakuya said.

"She is very young. There is a suitor as well." Ginrei said.

"It is not a concern."

"Her background is questionable."

"It also does not concern me."

"There may be opposition if you proceed."

"I would not expect anything less. I do have your approval?

"I will approve. There is still much to do if she is to meet the others. I am unsure how much time you have. She has expressed an interest in marrying another. I am however sure her mind can be easily swayed. She is very fond of you. You may need to charm her but I do not believe it a good idea to go too much against your personality or she will be disappointed when it is over. She is very open and carries herself well."

"Yes one would think she was of noble birth, until she speaks, and her movements are still unrefined and clumsy. It can all be remedied with practice. Although I would not change her defiant nature for anyone."

"She will make you a fine companion and with the right tutors she will hold herself well against your uncles house. She said she liked your smile. I do not recall seeing you smile since you were five." Ginrei said.

"She has a way of making me do things I would normally avoid."

"Rukia-chan!" Matsumoto greeted.

"Matsumoto- Fukataicho how are you?"

"I…I.. wow!" Hisagi said as Rukia tried to hold him up.

"Oh Rukia is this your boyfriend?" she asked looking the man over.

"No this is Hisagi-san he's the one that graduated early."

"Oh yeah the most impressive in a while. I didn't think he would drool though." she laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well your to join me at dance class every Tuesday and Friday morning."

"No one ever asks around here but I'm getting used to the orders." Rukia said.

"Kuchiki-Taicho thought you would enjoy it and it would help you with your sword."

"That was a good idea. I never thought about it that way since I use dance as a command." Rukia said.

"I'll see you Friday morning at 7AM sharp. I might be a little late though."

"So what was she telling Rukia about Kuchiki-Taicho?" Renji asked.

"God the rack on her…she was so.." Hisagi said using his arms to outline her shape.

"Can you concentrate for a minute on something else besides her rack! I'm losing Rukia!" Renji yelled pacing the room.

"Oh yeah bro that's all over with. God and her blonde hair, I wonder if she's blond down in…"

"I've had it! Does she have any idea what that man is planning with her! No she's too innocent to know. I'm the only one she's ever been with. I've given her everything I could. What does she want from me? What can he give her that I cant?" Renji raged.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Hisagi said.

"I mean besides the obvious money. I know Rukia never cared for anything like that. If not that then what else could it be?'

"Let's see he's the SWA's choice for hottest captain, he's also very strong and polished, cultured, an excellent tactician, smart, and there's the power thing, women love that, and that arrogance he has… he just has… swagger. If I were a girl…" Hisagi said.

"Alright alright. But she has to know there couldn't be anything between them because she's a street rat like me. He'll throw her to the side when he's done with her. They're all like that. He'll work on her and work on her until she gives in, I know her, she'll resist because she's a good girl but only for so long. Then he'll destroy her for fun."

"I don't know, I hear he's very honorable and I doubt they would want any scandal since he just took over as the head of his clan and the captain position." Hisagi said. "Now back to the blonde…"


	9. Chapter 9

I thought about breaking this up because it's a big chapter but it all kind of flows from here. This is the last chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. I am very pleased with this story. They wont let me make page brakes it's really annoying so I did what I could to show different conversations, I hope it wont be confusing.

"Rukia you want to have lunch? You have the afternoon free, right?" Renji asked.

"Well yes and no. I mean I'd like to go but I have already made plans."

"What kind of plans?" he asked.

"The lunch kind." Rukia said.

"Lunch with who?"

"It's not really a big deal." she said.

"Who Rukia? Tell me now!"

"Kuchiki-Taicho invited me to lunch at his house. I hear the gardens are second to none. It's no big deal." she said.

"No big deal! You call lunch with some other guy no big deal!"

"I have lunch with Yumichika all of the time and you never complain and your always with Momo."

"That is because Yumichika would not be capable of taking advantage of you." Renji said.

"What do you mean by that? Bya…Kuchiki-Taicho is a perfectly honorable man. Don't say things like that about him in front of me!" she got both mad and offended.

"How many times?" he shook her.

"Excuse me?" she gave him a look that said get your hands off of me.

"How many times have you gone out with him?" he was seeing red.

"It's none of your business what I do or don't do with him." she gave him quite a bit of attitude.

"It is my business Rukia, you're my girlfriend... my fiancé."

"Renji I…I can't…we never agreed to marry." she panicked.

"Never agreed! We never had to agree before. We always just knew! Ever since we came here to this damn place, you've changed! Reading and taking extra pointless classes. Are you going to make me fight for you! I'm not letting you go!"

"They're not pointless to me! And that's the problem. You never once cared about anything I'm interested in. It's always been about you and your macho drinking, and your fighting. I don't want to do it anymore!" she left him standing there confused. He was the one who was mad and hurt but he never realized she had been unhappy with him.

The Kuchiki manor...

"You seem upset." Byakuya said.

"I am fine. Just a little misunderstanding with a friend. Thank you for inviting me for lunch Kuchiki-Taicho."

"Your Japanese has improved. You have been studying. I never expected you to speak so formally this quickly."

"I am a very quick study when it is important."

"You do not have to be quite so formal with me. Why do you not refer to me by my first name when we are in private company, like you have before?"

"But that is so disrespectful and I have a lot of respect for you." she said shaking her head in disagreement.

"It will be between us, we are friends, are we not?"

"Yes B…Byakuya-sama." she smiled nervously.

"That was not so difficult. Perhaps soon we will be on close enough terms to lose the honorific."

"I could never… it wouldn't be right." she panicked at the idea.

"Come." he was amused and held out his hand, she took it with hers then took his arm.

"Wow your house is so big. I've only heard rumors. It really is amazing. Thanks for showing it to me. No one would ever believe me. That book about the wife of the feudal lord and the one about the samurai' wife makes so much sense now that I've seen it and so do all the others, actually. I really love the traditional style."

"I am glad it is to your tastes. You now understand the role of the lord and lady of the house?"

"Yes I think I do and it is not a position I envy. It is a lot of hard work. I think I understand you a bit better now. I do not think I really did much before since our backgrounds are so different. But as I see it, it's like running your own business." she thought hard.

"Enlighten me." he said looking down into her eyes.

"Well we all work to keep a roof over our heads and to eat. If we work for others were not as inclined to work as hard but if you own the business your more likely to work harder and not just for food but for profit as well. It's more complicated then just working without the added responsibility. So you have to know how to do everything related to keep it going and mistakes cost you. I understand why your so busy and always striving for perfection."

"Do you think you would be able to run your own business?" he asked.

"I have always wanted to. I am a hard worker and I am dedicated but I wouldn't know where to begin." she said smiling up at him.

"Come I shall show you the garden." he said pulling her closer.

"Garden, it looks more like a national park! This is all yours?"

"Yes it has been in my family for generations. There are several other houses as well. We also hold all of the farm land in the second, third, forth, fifth, and eigth districts. Which is a large source of our income. The mines are located in the twenty eighth through the thirty second. I hope you were not too bored with the accounting book I had listed."

"Bookkeeping seemed simple to me and really practical."

"Good. It is one of my least favorite tasks." he said.

"Isn't that the job of the lady of the house?"

"As you may know I currently find myself without a wife."

"I thought all nobles had fixed marriages so all of that can be dealt with."

"My parents had an arranged marriage. My mother was an only child and my father was the third son of the main royal family. She was just fifteen when she married. It was a very strategic marriage but they were killed when I was very young. I do not remember them well. I was raised by my grandfather who chose his wife from a minor noble family, he was not forced. I believe he will allow me to do as I please. Although the other family members will not be so kind if I were to choose someone they did not approve of because it would leave them with less power as opposed to someone of their choosing and influence. It would benefit me if I were to choose someone who supported me fully." he tried to bring his face closer to hers.

"The trees are blooming. They are so beautiful." she said changing the subject and turning away.

"Yes I have always been fond of them. I thought we would have lunch in the garden today as I assumed you would enjoy them as well."

"When you have time, I can perform the tea ceremony for you."

"I would like to see what you have learned." Byakuya said.

"Would you believe the Captain Commander himself took the time to show me? He's the most difficult teacher I've ever had. It's no wonder Ukitake-Taicho is so strong."

"Yes his disorder is unfortunate. He makes an excellent teacher as he was once mine." he said.

"Do you know his lieutenant Shiba Kaien? He's a noble too. He was very nice and I'm told I'll be trained privately by him."

"Yes I know him. He is a married man. You may find my division more to your tastes. I can have you transfered immediately." he said protectively.

"Oh yeah I met his wife as well. She was so kind. I hope I can be as pretty as her one day."

"You do not give yourself enough credit."

"I'm not exactly built like Matsumoto-san." she said self consciously.

"No and I would be concerned about your honorability if you were. You are very attractive as you are."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from someone like you…. because your so respectable…. and handsome… and important and all." she said starting to blush hard.

"You are a very sweet girl, Rukia." he said his body language again asking her for a kiss.

"I finished almost all of the books on the list you gave me." she changed the subject trying to control the urge to kiss him.

"Have you enjoyed them?" he asked frustrated, not happy about losing the moment. She was still putting up a fight and he had to fix that problem.

"Yes. I never realized how much there is to know. It makes one feel so small in the universe." she said.

"When you have finished with those, I shall give you another list."

"That would be great. Why are you so nice to me?" she asked what she's been wanting to for a long time.

"Must I have a reason?"

"Yes."

"I like you. Ever since the day you ran into me and stood up to me and still managed to be respectful. It was very amusing. I was unable to stop thinking about the incident. Usually women tend to have a different reaction to me, as you well know by the large ratio of women to men in my open lectures. You did not fawn over me or swoon or try to get my attention. No one has ever dared to kick me before."

"Yeah sorry about that." she blushed embarrassed.

"I have been treated differently all of my life because of who I am. People are more interested in my wealth and power and looks then in me. It makes personal relationships nearly impossible. I do not find you to be so shallow. I knew you were not when you talked about marrying and continuing to work because you needed the money. Most would have tried anything to gain my favor, instead you tried to run from me. Our short friendship has meant a lot to me and I mean to pay you back in every way possible."

"Pay me back, for what? You can't buy friendship, no matter how much you pay. That's not a friend. I like being you friend. There are other things you need to give besides money in a friendship." she said to him as he moved closer to her holding up her chin making sure he had full eye contact. He was going to take what was his.

"It is all I have to give. I do not know if it is in me to give anything else." he said his lips inching toward her.

"Yes there is." she said closing the gap and meeting his soft wet lips causing a warmth to overtake her body in a way she had never before experienced.

He only deepened the kiss, not letting her go. For a long while she enjoyed every part of his mouth. He held her very closely starting to lose himself in her, his desire growing by the moment. Their hands started wandering, she needed him as much as he needed her.

She lay under him as he continued kissing her with heated passion, desiring to know every part of her, he bit her on the neck to claim her as his. She moaned wrapping her leg around him, her uniform being pulled down her shoulder, it's hem was followed by his mouth.

"Oh my god what am I doing, I have a boyfriend! This is wrong." she yelled motioning him to get off of her and she stood up.

"Rukia, you do not want to be with him and this is not wrong." he stood behind her and started kissing her neck.

"What about Renji? This isn't right." she said, her resistance nil. "I have to go." she tried to leave but couldent make herself.

"And if I will not let you leave?" he said tightening his hold on her.

"You're not that kind of man." she said turning to face him.

"When it comes to you Rukia I find myself doing things very out of character." he kissed her forehead then her nose then went back to her neck.

"I have to talk to him. I feel so guilty." she said and moaned.

"You do not wish to be with him. It would be wrong to prolong the inevitable."

"I can't hurt him. He means too much to me."

"What about what you mean to me?"

"I've known him most of my life and I would do anything for him."

"Rukia I have no intention of letting you go, especially because you feel the need to sacrifice yourself to spare your friend."

"Look I can't just go off with you because you've had a whim. I'm not that kind of person. I know what you can and can't give me and I'd rather be married to someone who cares about me and struggle then be a kept woman. I can't be someone's mistress, even if that someone is you."

"You do not know what I feel for you."

"Yes I do because… because I feel the same thing."

"Rukia I wish to give all of myself to you. Do you understand me." he kissed her.

"I wont be kept"

"What?"

"If were going to…and I'm going to be your…. I wont be kept. I want my independence, I wont take any of your money… and you're going to want discression. " she gave into her desire to be with him. It was a battle she lost the day they met.

"You would do that for me?" he questioned and was completely sure she loved him as well.

"I think as each second passes, I would do anything for you."

"You do not know what I am really asking of you." he said.

"All I know is that I have acted terribly toward someone who has loved and protected me for the last sixteen years and I have to break things off properly, for his sake."

"Do you love him Rukia?" he asked needing to know.

"Yes, but not in that way and it hurts terribly to admit it but at the same time it's a relief to say it out loud." she began to cry and he held her tightly.

"Shall I go with you?" he offered.

"No…and I don't think it's such a good idea to let him know that we are…together. I don't want him to think I threw him over for someone else. I want him to just think that it's nothing more then us growing apart, so it will hurt him less. I have to try and make it easy for him."

"I understand." he said.

"I still have time before I leave the academy. Ukitake-Taicho is very happy with my grades and has offered me a position in his division. If I were to break things off with him and if we were to go about things between us as they were until… well Renji might graduate early, and he'll be busy so he wont have time to think about what I've done to him or have time to investigate what I'm…what we are doing."

"Agreed. You will talk to him soon and I will wait until either he or you have graduated before we continue. I must say the months will be agonizing but I will wait for you as long as I have to. I must remind you that I am not very patient and will claim this…" He kissed her. "When no one is watching."

"It will be better for everyone that way." she said.

"So you agree to be mine and only mine?"

"Yes." she answered.

A week later Rukia had avoided Renji like the plague. She was being cowardly and made herself even less available to him then she had been, if that were possible. Her excuse of having too much work to do to see him was starting to wear thin. Every time she made an excuse and ran away she felt worse. She had to get it over with so she asked him to an empty laboratory one afternoon.

"Rukia! Rukia!" Renji yelled excitedly running into the room. "You couldn't have picked a better time for us to talk alone. This is the greatest news ever." Renji rushed in the dark room.

"What is it?" she asked not showing any emotion.

"Well remember how if I passed that last test I could graduate early if I passed just one more?"

"Yes I do recall…" she was cut off by him waving his hands frantically.

"I passed! I'm graduating next week and I'm going to work under Aizen-Taicho as a seated officer. Isn't that awesome!"

"Wow congratulations that's wonderful. I knew you could do it, your going to have a great career and you have a wonderful life ahead of you. I'm so happy for you." she kept stressing the you.

"No Rukia we're going to have a wonderful life ahead of us. I said I was going to wait until after you graduated but…" he started to get down on the floor.

"No. Renji please don't. I can't." she made him stand back up and she could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Rukia I thought we agreed that…you still want to don't you? Tell me you still want to! " he became afraid.

"Renji we've really grown apart and it's only become worse since the day we were sorted into different level classes."

"You're just not ready is all. I know how you are about commitment." he said.

"Renji please listen. I don' t want to hurt you."

"Then don't Rukia." he said abruptly.

"I can't return what you feel for me. I've…no please let me finish or I'll lose my nerve again. It's been happening for a very long time and it has nothing to do with what I like and what you like. We haven't been intimate since before we came here and it was for a reason. I just don't see myself being able to give you the love you deserve. I can't force myself to be with you anymore. I love you but just not in the way you need me to, I should have told you that years ago but I was too scared to admit it to myself because I couldn't bare to lose you."

"Rukia you can't. You don't know what you're saying!"

"I do and this is the way it has to be."

"Rukia I'm not going to give up. I'm going to make you see that you do love me. That you're just distracted by all of this…by your new friends…by him."

"It has nothing to do with them or him. I should have told you this even before we came here. We can't be more then friends."

"I won't let you go! I'm going to fight for you!"

"Renji please just listen….I… I have to go. Goodbye Renji." she ran away crying.

Renji went to find Hisagi...

"So'd you ask her?... Oh shit." Hisagi said sitting up from his lounging position, noticing his friends mood.

"She said no and she just wants to be friends." Renji said.

"Ouch that's rough. You'll find another one... But keep your hands off of Matsumoto."

"I'm not letting her go that easily."

"Renji she's a great girl but the two of you are very different. Her potential is different. I can't see it being easy for either of you. She's the kind of girl that can survive with what she has because she has to, because she's a survivor first and foremost but it's not satisfying for her to just survive. You get me? She'd be better suited to someone like Kira. It's that respectable way she carries herself, that quite far away look both of them share. Like they live in a completely different world then we do. I don't know… you used to say it yourself that you thought she had been separated from a royal family. That she didn't belong in your district at all."

"How can I let her go?" Renji said getting really quiet.

"You just have to… and it doesn't have to be forever. It's not like she's seeing anyone, is she?"

"That damn captain. I know something is going on."

"Look it's simple. That won't last long. He can't marry her and she's not the type you keep as a mistress." Hisagi said infuriating Renji at the word mistress.

"I'll kill him!"

"Listen…Listen, see if there is something, it'll be over quick enough. You'll be able to prove to her that you can be responsible and provide for her. A separation could actually be good for the both of you. She's going to need someone to pick up the pieces after he's dumped her, she'll realize that it wasn't more then a fling and come looking for you. Then you can take things slowly and get to know her again. You've both just been together too long. Neither of you have been with anyone else. It'll give her a chance to see that you were a good choice and she'll come back in time." Hisagi said.

"You're right. But I'm still going to kill him."

"Do you even know if anything is going on between them. It's highly unlikely."

"I…" Renji thought hard.

"That's what I thought. Don't throw your career away before it's begun. Hell never mind your career, he'd kill you and not break a sweat."

"I'm going to beat him and take her back."

"You've got a long way to go."

"I don't care how long. I don't care if she runs away with him for the next hundred years. I'm going to get stronger and take her back."

"I wish I had motivation like that. Although Matsumoto might like me better if I were stronger… Let's go and spar with the eleventh." Hisagi said.

A few days later Rukia had given a tea ceremony for Byakuya and Ukitaki-Taicho at the thirteenth division. She returned to his home with him and they sat together talking.

"Please sit. Your tea ceremony was indeed impressive. It takes many years to reach that level of expertise." Byakuya said.

"I did have a master instructor who settled for nothing less then perfection." Rukia said.

"I believe Ukitake-Taicho enjoyed himself." he said.

"I'm glad I could do that for him. I don't like seeing him so ill." she said looking sad.

"I have been wanting to ask if you have broken things off yet."

"I have. It was very difficult. He was in a good mood because he told me he was going to graduate early but then he tried to propose and something in me took over and wouldn't allow it to happen. I don't think I have ever had to do something harder then that in my life. He was so upset….the look in his eyes…the disappointment…confusion…anger. I can't believe he wasn't feeling the same way I did about things. I don't think he is ever going to forgive me. I just hope he can forget me and move on and be happy." Rukia said sadly.

"I am not sure if he will give up so easily. I would not. So you are free to be with me?"

"Yes." she answered.

"Do you still wish to? Just a warning I will not take no for an answer." he said leaning in to kiss her.

"Well I guess I have no choice then. It's not like I expected you to ask anyway." she laughed. "No my feelings have not changed. I want to be with you. I don't care how." she said.

"I love you Rukia." he said.

"I love you too." she answered then let him kiss her.

She followed him to his room where he did not wait long to undress her and join with her. Their bodies clung together like liquid metal fusing from the high temperature of the fire. Neither could get enough of the other and they became more and more desperate to be closer then nature could permit.

"There is something I wish to share with you, if you are willing." he said resting for a moment inside of her. "It requires losing oneself in the other person completely."

"Are you suggesting we…." she went wide eyed at the suggestion.

"So you know what the passion exchange is?"

"It's not a polite thing to talk about, so yes I know... I lived with only boys you know, and they talk about the dirtiest things. But I don't understand the taboo. It seems like something special between two people who really love one another." she said.

"Have you ever…before?" he asked her hoping for an acceptable answer.

"No I've never opened myself that much before. I'm free to...with whoever I choose. I've never felt this kind of passion before. It's really always been kind of…well awkward with him. I don't know why you ask, you should be able to tell. Have you ever…before?"

"No I have never wanted to go beyond satisfying my need with anyone. I warn you, it will make you mine and you will never enjoy the touch of someone else and neither will I be fully satisfied with another. It is very final as I will leave a part of myself with you and you with me. You will be claimed as my mate and other males will sense that you are off limits." he said.

"Aren't you afraid I might steal some of your riatsu?" she asked.

"No, I have no fear of your intentions. My riatsu is stronger then yours. It will leave more of an imprint and you may become stronger if we continue this in future sessions. You must be sure to keep your new strength hidden for a while and not release it all at once. It will seem suspicious."

"Will we get into trouble?" she asked coyly.

"Not unless you tell someone. It is still forbidden so I will leave the decision to you." he said not disconnecting himself from her.

She kissed him and he began to move within her again. The world melted away in their passion as his spirit energy rose and left his body flowing into hers through where he was attached to her. It stimulated hers and her spirit energy entered into him as they made love. Both of their energies mixed and they connected on a very special level which brought them to the height of ecstasy.

A few days later...

"So you've broken up with Renji? I'm really sorry to hear about it." Momo said standing under a shade tree.

"It was for the best I guess." Rukia said.

"Yeah it was. How is he?" Rukia asked worridly.

"He's not taking it well but he'll get over it in time. All of the training with his new division should be good for him." Momo said.

"Yes I think he finds something in fighting that I don't. It heals him somehow."

"So it's finally over." Momo looked over her certificate of completion.

"Yeah I start in the thirteenth division in three days."

"I'm with Aizen-Taicho. He's really amazing. He interviewed me several times and every time I speak to him…I don't know I just get this warm feeling." Momo said.

"Oh well I guess he'd be easy to have a crush on." Rukia said as the girls giggled.

"It's not a crush, I think…well the way he looked at me…I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm going to make him proud he chose me."

"You can do it Momo! How can he not like a girl like you." Rukia said.

"Um Rukia, don't look now but Kuchiki-Taicho is coming this way." Momo said.

"There you are." Byakuya took Rukia by the back of her collar.

"Uh-o!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Congratulations on your placement miss Hinamori. Please excuse Rukia, she has somewhere to be." Byakuya said.

"Oh of course sir. See you later Rukia-san." Momo said watching him start to drag her away.

"Hey. I don't have anymore free nights for clubs. Where are you taking me?" Rukia protested.

"To get married." he said dragging her away as she crossed her arms and gave up.

"Congratulations! Rukia-san, Kuchiki-Taicho." Momo yelled behind them.

The administrative building...

"Sir please fill out this form and this one is for the lady." a man behind the desk said.

"We require instruments of writing." Byakuya said.

"Oh…um give me a minute the pens seem to be…..oh where did I put them….ah here they are." he handed them the pens after searching for ten minutes. They filled out the stack of forms and handed them back to the man.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled rushing into the office.

"Renji is everything alright what's wrong!" Rukia said quickly and worried.

"I heard from Momo." he said panting. "I'm…I'm here to stop you from making a terrible mistake."

"Renji you don't know what your talking about." she said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"You seem different. Why does touching you feel… dangerous?" he said too young and inexperienced to understand the feeling.

"Remove your hands from my wife Abarai." Byakuya said.

"She's not your wife yet. Not until it's officially stamped." Renji rebutted.

"Renji please your embarrassing yourself. This isn't the time or the place to do this." Rukia said trying to make him leave.

"How can it not be? I have to stop you anyway I can! I'm not going to let you marry him!"

"What is going on out here?" Captain Tosen asked comming out of his office his eyes on the forms on the desk.

"Nothing he was just leaving Captain Tosen sir." Rukia said.

"I see a dispute over a marriage. I have at least one of these every other month. Shall I stamp these forms or not?" Captain Tosen asked not really careing.

"No tear them up!" Renji yelled.

"You will officiate the forms. That is an order." Byakuya said.

"Kuchiki-Taicho, I have yet to take orders from you. Well it's just you left miss. What should I do." Tosen asked.

"Rukia tell him, tell him no. It's up to you please tell them no and come away with me. I promise I'll try to like the things you do. I'll get stronger, anything. Just don't do it!"

"Renji I…" she was cut off by his yells.

"Is it the money! I'll find it somewhere if you want it so badly. I'll give you anything you ask for, anythin! Just rethink this. You don't want him. You're just blinded by all he has, it's not real, not like us!"

"Renji I didn't want to tell you... but I love him. I'm really sorry. Please make it official." she said as the stamp came down and the fake past faded.

"Well welcome back." Mayuri said as everyone began to come back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Hisagi said.

"Oh my god you too are sick." Yumichika said.

"Way to go Kuchiki-Taicho! You devil! You even left Rangiku speechless for once." Hisagi said.

"I can't believe Unohana-Taicho and Ukitake-Taicho shared it as well. It's sad they're not together." Momo said.

"What are they talking about?" Rukia asked.

"Well it's quite simple, you see everyone involved, including those of us operating the machine, now remember everything the three main players of our experiment did during the time asleep in our fake past. Even if they were not with you at the time or cognizant of their real lives in this time. It's like a movie was placed into their minds. It is just how it works. I trust everyone is satisfied with the outcome?" Mayuri said.

"Oh my god!" Rukia said covering her mouth.

"I must also remind everyone that by court order, anything revealed during this test is to remain between the people in this room. Breach of the order is punishable by fine or possible imprisonment." Nemu said.

"If you have time, I have been wanting to study the effects of the passion exchange. Riatsu transfer has always been a mystery." Mayuri said.

"Rukia?" Renji said looking terribly defeated.

"Renji I…" her head fell and she coulden't say anymore.

"You…did that….with him!…You did it before too…it's been…oh my god last year. I knew I felt something different when I was with you."

"Renji I tried to explain but I could not tell you how close we really are."

"So there's nothing else left to do." he said shaking his head violently.

"I'm so sorry." she said sincerely.

"Sorry..." he trailed off into thought.

"There's nothing else I can say but I am very sorry. Please I beg of you not to hate me. You are my family."

"I need some time." Renji said and left.

"I will go after him." Ikakku said.

"Hey Rangiku you know watching Rukia and Taicho going at it was kind of hot. You want to take a cue from them and go and…ouch!" Hisagi said when she slapped him on the back of his head.

"I should tell you that I can't ever with you. I'm sorry." Matsumoto said.

"With him, you've already done that with him!…so we can never? So you'll never want me that way? But he's gone." Hisagi said disappointed and hurt.

"I know but…I mean we can for fun but he's the only one I really want to be with." Matsumoto said.

"I'm really sorry for you. For me too." Hisagi said and they both understood the dark side of the passion transfer.

"Are you satisfied with the outcome?" Byakuya asked Rukia.

"Did you expect me to chose him over you?" Rukia asked.

"I did wonder." he answered.

"So things wouldn't have worked out so differently if they had been…different."

"It seems we were meant for one another no matter the situation." he said.

"I'm glad." she said.

"So am I." he said.

"Shall we go home?" she asked.

"Yes I have the sudden desire to break the law." he said starting to walk away as she fell into place behind him.


End file.
